Le retour des Cullen
by olivia42
Summary: Suite à l'accouchement de Bella, les choses ont mal tournées. Les cullens décident de partir en laissant derrière eux, Charlie, les meutes et Jacob. 7 ans après, la menace des Volturis pesant sur leur proches, ils décident de revenir. Nessie ne sait rien de son imprégnation et ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle va vivre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Pov Jacob :**

Bella venait de succomber à l'accouchement à cause de cette chose. Edward avait dut la mordre pour la sauver mais elle ne serait plus jamais ma Bella. La rage s'empara de tout mon être, je décidais donc d'aller anéantir ce monstre qui venait de me prendre mon amie, mon amour. J'avais vu Rosalie emmener la mini-sangsue dans le salon et c'est d'un pas décidé que je fonçais dans sa direction pour me venger. Blondie était de dos et je l'entendais s'émerveiller devant cette chose. Alors qu'elle leva l'enfant à bout de bras, je croisais le regard du bébé. Mon sentiment de rage disparut instantanément et j'avais l'impression de perdre pied. Je sentis mon corps se détendre, mes pensées se brouiller, mon cœur s'affoler et ma respiration se caller au rythme du nouveau-né. Toute ma colère disparut pour laisser place à l'imprégnation. Face à cette réalité je lâchais un soupir, ce qui attira l'attention du vampire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Aboya Rosalie

Je ne fis pas attention à son pic, étant captivé par le regard de ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Blondie se leva et resserra son emprise sur l'enfant.

-Non, tu plaisantes là ? Ne me dit pas que ton truc de cabot vient de se produire sur Renesmée ? S'énervait-elle

-Je crois que si. Tout paraît clair maintenant. Souriais-je en tendant la main pour attraper la menotte de Nessie.

-Dégages, sale chien ! Elle ne t'appartient pas. S'emportait-elle en repoussant ma main.

Mon bien-être fut de courte durée. La réaction de Rosalie généra une colère qui m'était méconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Je sentais mon corps se mettre à trembler. J'avais du mal à me contrôler comme aux premiers jours de ma transformation.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Ce n'est pas ton enfant ! Crâchais-je, en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle

Je vis des éclairs traverser ses iris jaunes qui s'assombries. Sans que j'eu le temps de comprendre, je traversais la baie vitrée du salon pour atterrir devant le perron de la maison. Je mutais avant de toucher le sol, énervé et frustré qu'elle m'interdise d'approcher mon imprégnée. Je n'avais jamais connu un besoin si fort. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'on m'éloigne d'elle. Blondie posa Nessie dans un couffin et sorti sur le perron, en position d'attaque et le reste de la famille Cullen arriva alerté par le bruit de ma chute. Alors que j'allais attaquer, Carlisle intervint.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-C'est ce sale chien qui… commença la blonde

-Tu t'es imprégné de ma fille. Lâcha Edward le regard planté dans le sol

Les Cullen se contemplaient attendant la réaction de ce dernier. A ce moment là, son avis m'importait peu. Seul une chose m'omnibulait l'esprit, être avec Nessie. Et la seule chose qui m'en empêchait était cette sangsue en mal de maternité. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez tendue, Sam et le reste de la meute sortir des bois pour se positionner derrière moi. Leur but initial était de détruire Nessie mais mon imprégnation avait changé la donne. J'appréciais le faite qu'ils soient tout de même venu m'épauler voyant que les choses allaient sûrement mal tourner si Blondie continuait à me refuser le droit d'être avec ma raison de vivre.

-Ecoutez, ne nous emportons pas. Nous avons tous subit beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, nous devrions prendre le temps de réfléchir. Intervins Carlisle pour détendre l'assemblée alors qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard du sol.

-Pas besoin de réfléchir. Il croit qu'il peut s'imposer comme ça dans la vie de Renesmée alors qu'il y a peine 1 heure il souhaitait sa mort. Cria Rosalie alors que je m'approchais en grognant face à cette dernière.

-Rosalie.. Tenta Esmée.

-Elle est des nôtres et elle partira avec nous ! Dit-elle en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de ma gueule.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Elle voulait me prendre Nessie et l'emmener loin de moi. Alors que j'ouvrais grand la gueule pour la mordre, je sentis un poids me propulser à quelques mètres contre un arbre. Alors que je me remis sur mes quatre pattes, je vis Emmett qui s'était positionné devant mon ennemie. C'est alors que Sam se jeta sur lui. Bien évidemment, il ne fallut plus d'une seconde pour que le reste de la meute vienne à son aide et les Cullen firent de même pour leur clan. Tout venait de déraper. Tous les efforts que nous avions faits pour nous entendre avec cette famille venait d'être réduit à néant. Alors que le cri de douleur émit par Seth me transperça les oreilles, nous fûmes tous stoppé en même temps.

-STOOOOP ! Cria Bella en lançant la table de jardin au milieu du champ de bataille.

Chacun de nous recula laissant place à une frontière invisible entre nous. Leah fonça vers son frère qui avait reprit sa forme humaine contraint par la douleur. Il devait surement avoir un côte cassée.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend à tous ? S'énervait-elle en tapant du poing sur la barrière qui succomba à sa force de nouveau né.

-Bella. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillée ? Vint la prendre dans ses bras son mari. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. L'embrassait-il

Je restais subjugué de la voir ainsi. Elle paraissait tellement, elle. Seuls ses yeux révélaient vraiment sa nature. Je voyais l'incompréhension et la colère déformer son visage.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vous prend ? Demandait-elle le regard emplis de reproches.

-Il y a un différent entre Jacob et Rosalie et les choses se sont envenimées. Expliqua Alice essayant de trouver les mots.

-Quoi ? S'impatientait-elle

-Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée. Lui souffla Edward à l'oreille alors que je sentais son regard rouge sang se diriger vers moi.

-Quoi ? Tu oses imposer un stupide droit d'appartenance bestial alors que je n'ai encore jamais vu ma fille. Criait-elle en fonçant sur moi.

Le coup qu'elle m'asséna me fit valdinguer dans les airs. Je demandais mentalement aux autres de ne pas intervenir. Je comprenais sa réaction même si elle était excessive.

-Je ne pense pas que sa réaction soit excessive, Jacob. Intervins Edward. Cela fait à peine quelques instants que tu es imprégné et tu fais déjà courir un danger à notre fille, en déclenchant un bagarre générale entre nos deux clans. Dit-il d'une voie pleine de reproches.

Sa remarque me transperça le cœur. Il avait raison, j'avais faillis tout gâcher. Si l'un de nous avait privé Nessie d'un des membres de sa famille, elle aurait forcément souffert. Si seulement Blondie n'était pas venu s'interposer, c'était elle, l'élément déclencheur.

-Peu importe ce qui nous amené à cette situation. Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que s'est dangereux pour elle. Et je ne tolèrerais pas que ça se reproduise. Affirmait-il en lançant un regard entendu à Carlisle.

Ce dernier avait sûrement dû penser à quelques-chose qu'Edward approuvait. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il discutait de cette manière avec son clan.

-Bon, je pense que nous devrions en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Nous parlerons demain, à tête reposée. Proposa leur chef de clan.

Sam approuva mentalement et la meute s'exécuta en grogant. Carlisle vint aider Seth à s'accrocher sur le dos de sa sœur malgré le faite que celle-ci sorte les crocs quand il souleva son frère. Il lui donna un médicament pour la douleur alors que mes compagnons attendaient mon feu vert pour partir.

Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne l'avais vu que quelques secondes. J'entendais son étrange petit cœur battre dans le salon. Je voulais rester avec elle mais le regard réprobateur de son père me fit comprendre qu'il en était hors de questions pour l'instant. Au vue de ce qui venait de se passer, je jugeais qu'il était plus raisonnable des avis d'eux, de renter et de reparler calmement de notre différent. Je regardais une dernière fois Bella espérant que notre amitié lui procurerait une réaction quand au fait que son mari me chassait et m'obligeais de me tenir à distance de Renesmée. Elle savait ce que l'imprégnation représentait pour nous et comme il est difficile pour nous de vivre sans notre moitié, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes. Mais elle fuyait mon regard. Face à cette nouvelle déception, je partis dans les bois suivis de Seth et Leah.

La nuit passa lentement, très lentement. Je n'avais pas rejoins les autres, leurs pensées négatives envers les Cullen me suffisaient amplement. Je m'étais juste assuré que Seth se rétablirait rapidement. Je m'étais réfugié dans un coin de la forêt sous ma forme humaine afin de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait falloir que l'on trouve un moyen pour que Blondie me laisse m'approcher de Renesmée, sans déclencher un troisième guerre mondiale. J'espérais que Bella plaiderait en ma faveur, une fois les idées claires. Le soleil venait à peine de pointer ses premiers rayons, que je fonçais en direction de la villa des Cullen. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, l'image de Renesmée envahissait mon cerveau, mon corps était comme attiré vers elle. C'est avec une joie sans limite que je galopais vers ma raison d'être. En arrivant devant la villa, je fus étonné de ne voir personne m'accueillir en raison des évènements de la veille. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits. Ils étaient sûrement partis chasser afin d'éviter de tenter le diable en cas de nouvelle discorde. Je mutais derrière le gros chêne et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. La reste de la barrière gisait toujours sur le sol. J'ouvris la porte et constatais que la pièce était vide, la pire des idées me traversa l'esprit, je courus donc dans le salon et constatais qu'il n'y avait que les meubles, aucun objet personnels, je montre quatre à quatre les escaliers et me dirigeais dans la première chambre qui se présenta à moi. J'ouvris l'armoire, elle était vide. Plus rien. Comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'avoir fait ça ? Ce n'était pas possible ? Il fallait que je me réveille. La rage me fit jeter l'armoire à travers la pièce et je fonçais dehors pour muter sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Je repérais leurs odeurs la plus récente et me mit à leur poursuite. Je courus le plus vite possible, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin. Je traversais les bois tel une flèche, comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était le cas en quelques sortes. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, comment avait-il pu ? Bella n'aurais pas pu être d'accord avec cette décision ? Soudain, je plantais mes griffes dans le sol afin de m'arrêter juste à temps pour ne pas tomber de la falaise. Leur odeur s'arrêtait là. Je tournais en rond, en quête de la moindre odeur leur appartenant mais rien. Rien. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je sentis mon âme se briser. Ils m'avaient pris ma raison de vivre, comme ça, sans un mot. Ne laissant aucunes traces derrière eux. J'étais voué à errer dans une vie sans couleurs.

Bonjour à tous, voici une suite différente après l'accouchement de Bella. La fiction est basé sur le lien entre Jacob et Nessie. Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre. Merci de m'envoyer vos review.

A très vite.

bis O.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Pov Edward :**

Cela faisait sept ans que nous étions partis de Forks. Le bref aperçu des risques que pouvait engendrer l'imprégnation de Jacob m'avait suffit. Je ne donnais pas raison à Rosalie mais je n'avais pas confiance en les loups, concernant leurs métrises de soi. Le fait que Jacob n'est pas pensé que ses actes auraient pu mettre en danger Nessie et que Sam avait défiguré à vie Emilie, me confortait dans l'idée que nous avions bien fait de partir. Bella n'était pas du même avis, elle avait été en colère contre Jacob mais cette colère s'était dissipée en même temps que son statut de nouveau-né. Elle regrettait d'être partie, surtout sans rien dire. Elle avait laissé derrière elle, son ami dans une souffrance démesurée, son père, ses amis de la meute, sans une explication. Charlie ne savait même pas si elle était vivante ou morte, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, ne sachant pas ce que Jacob lui aurait dit. Mais il était trop tard. Nous ne pouvions plus revenir en arrière. C'est comme ça que nous avions passé les sept dernières années. A essayer d'oublier notre ancienne vie, les gens que nous laissions dernière nous et d'espérer que Nessie ne ressentirais pas trop le manque de l'imprégnation. Même si elle avait vu Jacob qu'une fois et qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'imprégnation. Plus les années passaient, plus elle nous posait des questions sur Forks, voyant bien que parlions souvent de nos moments passés là-bas. Nous avions l'habitude de devoir partir d'un endroit, mais cette fois nous avions tous des remords, sauf Rosalie biensûre. Nous avions expliqué à notre fille que la raison de notre départ était dut au fait que les meutes ne voulaient pas d'elle sur leur territoir ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et qu'ils pensaient que nous avions rompu le traité en sauvant sa mère de la mort. Nous avions jugé bon de ne pas lui parler de l'imprégnation. De ce fait, Renesmée n'avait pas une très bonne opinion des loups et Rosalie en avait profité pour lui expliquer que les loups étaient des créatures dangereuses pour les humains car ils étaient incontrôlables. Elle se donnait un malin plaisir à les dénigrer, sûrement par jalousie. Elle devait craindre que Nessie ne s'intéresse trop à eux.

Renesmée venait de rentrer du lycée et parlait shopping avec Alice. Nous vaquions tous à nos occupations dans le salon, quand les pensées d'Alice se brouillèrent. Elle allait avoir une vision.

Je vis les Volturis accompagnés de leurs gardes se rendre dans notre ancienne demeure. A leur arrivée, ils trouvèrent Charlie qui était assis au milieu du salon en pleur, et ils le tuèrent sans la moindre hésitation. Aro ordonna aux autres qu'ils devaient se rendre chez les Denalis avant que la vision devienne noire. Je reconnus seulement un grognement que je connaissais plus que bien ayant été souvent la raison de son déclenchement.

Je me figeais horrifié par ce que je venais de voir à travers les pensées d'Alice. Cette dernière qui était face à Renesmée était dans le même état que moi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer Alice ? Demanda Renesmée affolée par l'état de sa tante.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? M'interrogea sa mère avec un ton inquiet.

-C'est…c'est Charlie… Begaya Alice

-Quoi ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? S'affola Bella en agrippant mon bras.

-Edward ? M'encouragea Esmée voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction.

-Les volturis en ont assez de nous chercher. Ils ont décidé d'aller à Forks où ils nous attendront, sachant qu'Alice aurait cette vision.

-En quoi Charlie a-t-il avoir avec cette décision ? S'interrogea Jasper.

-Dans ma vision, nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller et… et ils vont trouver Charlie à la villa… et ils… Expliqua Alice craintive

-Et ils le tueront ! Finis-je en prenant la main de ma femme qui laissa échapper un hockey d'horreur.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Esmée

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Aro décide d'aller voir les Denalis et leur réserve le même sort si nous ne nous présentons pas. Continuais-je alors que tout le monde s'était rapprocher au centre du salon l'air inquiet.

-Comment ça ils vont leur réserver ? Tu n'as pas vu la suite ? S'adressa Emmett à Alice.

-Non, ma vision est devenue noire. S'excusa Alice

-C'est à cause des loups, j'ai reconnu le grognement de Jacob avant que la vision prenne fin. Expliquais-je

-Alors les meutes vont leur faire face, mais on ne sait pas si ils survivront. En déduisit Carlisle.

-Maman, que va-t-on faire ? On ne peut pas laisser tomber ton père ? Demandait-elle en venant se réfugier dans ses bras.

Sur cette phrase, nous nous contemplions tous. Renesmée, qui ne connaissait même pas son grand-père, ne concevait pas de le laisser périr à cause de nous, et il en était de même pour nous tous. Dans un hochement de tête entendu, Carlisle demanda à Renesmée d'aller faire ses valises accomapgné de Rosalie qui ne cachait pas son mécontentement de retourner là-bas, ce qui nous permis de préparer notre retour à Forks. Il ne fallait rien négliger. Nous avions prévus des artifices pour paraître plus âgés dans le cas où quelqu'un nous reconnaitrait, une explication pour Charlie car nous allions devoir le protéger et cela serait plus facile si nous n'avions pas besoin de nous cacher. Mais ce que nous redoutions le plus était la réaction des Quileutes. Nous allions devoir leur expliquer la raison de notre retour et les risques que la population allait courir. Nous avions decidé de partir tout de suite afin de nous préparer à l'arrivée des Volturis qui devait avoir dans 3 mois à peut prêt, en espérant qu'ils se joignent à nous. Mais nous savions que nos chances étaient minces. Nous étions partis en mauvais thermes avec eux. La seule raison pour laquelle ils pourraient nous aider serait Renesmée. Mais Jacob devait nous haïr de lui avoir enlevé son imprégnée. J'étais même surpris de l'entendre dans la vision d'Alice, pensant qu'il serait surement partit pour se laisser dépérir. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. On ne pouvait pas laisser les autres payer pour nous. L'heure était venue pour nous d'affronter nos vieux démons.

Le soir venu, nous montions dans nos voiture direction Forks. Bella et moi étions seuls dans la voiture. Renesmée ayant émis le souhait de monter dans la voiture d'Emmett et Rose. La tention était palpable.

-Tu apréhende ? Demandais-je

-Hum, je ne sais pas comment Charlie va réagir en me voyant.

-C'est normal. Mais je t'avoue que ce n'est pas sa réaction que je redoute le plus. Avouais-je

-Je sais. Jacob doit sûrement nous détester et il va être difficile de le convaincre de ne rien révéler à Nessie. Confirmait-elle mes appréhensions. On devrait peut-être tout dire à Nessie ?

-Nous verrons en temps voulu. Soufflais-je alors que le silence repris place dans la voiture.

Le reste de la route se déroula sans un bruit. Chacun de nous étant plongé dans ses pensées. Nous empruntâmes le chemin menant à la villa vers 10h du matin le lendemain. Les souvenirs refaisant surface au fil que nous approchions de notre ancienne demeure. Carlisle, Alice et Emmett se garèrent devant nous et nous sortîmes des voitures faisant face à notre passé. Nous entrâmes dans la maison et chacun installa ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre. Nous avions proposé à Renesmée la chambre vacante qu'il restait sous les toits. Contrairement à nous, Nessie n'était pas perturbée par notre retour à Forks. Ses pensées m'indiquaient qu'elle avait hâte de rencontrer Charlie et de visiter cette ville dont lui parlions depuis qu'elle était petite. Une fois installés, Bella et moi retrouvâmes les autres dans le salon pour les informer que nous allions rendre visite à Charlie. Renesmée descendit à sa vitesse vampirique pour embrasser sa mère et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, les pensées de ma fille, me sautèrent au visage. Je me retournais pour l'apercevoir à côté du fauteuil où Rosalie était assise le soir de son affrontement avec Jacob. Je vis le visage flouté de Jacob. S'était la première fois que le souvenir de Jacob faisait l'apparition dans la mémoire de ma fille. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui mais ses pensées venaient de me démonter le contraire. Voyant que je la regardais, elle haussa les épaules comprenant que j'avais entendu ses pensées mais ne sachant pas si il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un souvenir , l'image étant brouillée par rapport à ses souvenirs habituels. Je décidais donc de partir afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. J'omis dans parler à Bella voyant que le stress la gagnait au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la maison de son enfance. Elle vérifiait une dernière fois son maquillage qui dissimulait sa éternelle jeunesse de peur que Charlie ne le remarque. Je me garais devant la maison et nous vîmes Charlie sortir du garage. Je serais la main de ma femme afin de lui donner un élan de courage et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

Charlie laissa tomber la clé de 12 qu'il tenait à la main quand il nous vit. Son visage donnait l'impression qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ce qui était un peu le cas pour lui.

-Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Hésitait-il en approchant doucement.

Ma compagne sourit timidement et acquiesça de la tête, redoutant la réaction de son père. A peine avait-elle confirmé ses dires, qu'il fonça sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh mon dieu, Bella. Je n'y croyais plus. J'étais sur que tu reviendrais mais je commençais à désespérer. Tu es gelée, viens, heu venez. Entrez vous réchauffer. Je vais juste prévenir… Débitait-il alors qu'une odeur familière vint emplir nos narines, ce qui me valu un regard affolé de Bella.

C'est à ce moment là que Jacob sortit du garage. Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs que dans mes souvenirs. Sa mâchoire se crispait et ses poings se refermaient sur eux.

-Ha tu es là Jacob. Je comprends que tu as du mal à en croire tes yeux, toi aussi. Plaisanta Charlie voyant le comportement étrange du loup. Viens entre avec nous. Le ailait-il en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée sans faire attention à la tension qui régnait.

Bella lui lançant un regard suppliant en passant devant lui avant de suivre son père, alors que nous restions là tout les deux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Lâchait-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Je répondrais à toutes tes questions Jacob. Répondis-je en attendant ses pensées. Mais pour l'instant laissons Charlie profitez de ce moment. Expliquais-je en me dirigeant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur. Seul quelques photos supplémentaire de Bella était venues s'ajouter à la collection de Charlie. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, alors que Jacob prit place dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Charlie. J'avais l'impression de subir un interrogatoire les voyant tout les deux face à nous, l'esprit emplit de questions.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir Bella. Mais je besoin de savoir. Est-ce que toi aussi tu te transforme en chien géant ? Demandait-il appréhendant la réponse.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Bella

-Jacob m'a montré ce dont il était capable et m'a dit que tu avais du changer toi aussi et que c'était pour ça que vous aviez dut partir. Mais je ne vois pas de changements, alors… Expliqua Charlie alors que nous restions bouche-bé.

Bella regarda Jacob qui ne cligna pas un seul instant des yeux et garda le visage fermé. Alors que Bella tentait de faire comprendre à son père qu'elle avait changer mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus pour sa sécurité, je sondais les pensées de Jacob.

Il me fit part de ses souvenirs quand il comprit que nous étions partis. Je ressentis toute sa douleur, ce qui me fit grimacer. J'appris qu'il avait décidé de protéger Charlie en lui racontant cette histoire car il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que Bella était « morte ».

Je repris le fil de la conversation entre Bella et Charlie quand celui-ci se résigna à ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui avait changer en elle et se contenter du fait que sa fille était de retour et qu'il était grand-père car nous avions adopter ma nièce qui venait d'avoir 17ans.

A l'entente de cette information, Jacob devint pâle et je voyais l'incompréhension prendre place dans son regard. Pour lui Renesmée ne devait avoir que sept ans mais il ne savait pas que sa croissance était accélérée. L'enthousiasme de Charlie coupa notre échange de regards. Il exigea que Bella, Nessie et moi venions manger ce soir afin de faire sa connaissance. Bella accepta avec joie et nous décidâmes de partir. Ma femme rassura son père, en lui promettant qu'elle ne repartirait pas comme la dernière fois.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, suivit de Jacob. Charlie nous informa qu'il allait faire des courses pour le dîner de ce soir et partit en voiture. Nous nous retrouvâmes tout les trois devant le jardin de Charlie.

-Je crois que j'ai droit à une explication à moins que vous préféreriez encore une fois vous défilez ? Nous attaquait-il

-Jacob je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé…ce n'était pas… Se défendit Bella

-Stop. Je me moque de vos excuses. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Dit-il froidement

-Nous allons t'expliquer mais nous devons en parler avec Sam également. Intervenais-je voyant Bella accuser le coup.

-Mais oui, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous voir. Ironisait-il

-Les Volturis vont venir à Forks. Lâchais-je ce qui refroidit Jacob.

-Quand ? S'impatientait-il

-Peux-ton en parler ce soir après notre dîner chez Charlie ? Tentais-je

-Je vais en parler à Sam.

-Très bien. Les portes de la villa vous seront ouvertes à 00h00. L'informais-je

-Je ne sais pas si l'autre meute voudra venir mais nous, nous serons là. Mais ne t'attends pas à une discussion amicale. Nous venons juste aux informations, rien de plus. Dit-il durement

-Je ne n'attendais pas plus. Répliquais-je alors que nous le vîmes prendre la direction de la forêt.

Je fis un sourire contrit à Bella, qui prit la direction de la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as vu la froideur dans son regard. Soufflait-elle

-Tu t'attendais à des embrassades. Souriais-je

-Non. Mais…Il n'a même pas parlé de Nessie. Me fit-elle remarquer.

-Bella, il est sous le choc. Son passé vient de ressurgir et la rancœur qu'il accumule depuis toutes ces années est bien encrée. Il ne sait plus quoi penser et comment agir. C'est comme si il avait fait un blocage. Je n'ai rien décelé dans ses pensées. C'est comme si nous n'existions plus pour lui. Laissais-je échapper sans me rendre compte du mal que je procurais à Bella.

-Hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Jacob est quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il changera sûrement de comportement. N'oublies pas qu'il a pensé à protéger Charlie du chagrin qu'aurait amener la nouvelle de ta mort. Il devait sûrement penser que tu reviendrais un jour malgré tout, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça. Tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle aquiesça légèrement et plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées. De retour à la maison, nous explicâmes nos retrouvailles avec Charlie et Renesmée fut ravi de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son grand-père.

* * *

Salut, alors vos avis ?

A + o.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Pov Nessie**

Je finissais de me préparer, je voulais être présentable pour Charlie. Tante Alice me dit toujours que la première impression est importante. Je jetais un dernier regard dans la glace et fonçais dans la voiture de mes parents qui s'impatientaient. J'étais tout excitée de rencontré Charlie. Même si j'adorais ma famille, il représentait mon autre partie de moi, mon côté humain. Il est difficile d'expliquer son ressenti en tant qu'humain quand votre famille est entièrement composée de vampires. Mon père se gara devant une petite maison avec un jardin entretenu à la perfection. Elle était exactement comme je me l'étais imaginée quand maman me l'avait décrite.

Je retins mon souffle quand mon père sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ma mère qui avait sûrement entendu mon cœur s'emballer, vint déposer un baiser sur mon front et me sourit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme avec les cheveux brun et des yeux identiques au miens. Son visage s'illumina quand il me vit, ce qui me détendit. Une fois à l'intérieur, je découvrais l'univers de ma mère durant sa jeunesse quand elle avait rencontré mon père. C'était tellement génial de mettre des images, des sensations sur les lieux, objets et personnes dont mes parents m'avaient tant parlé. J'avais l'impression que tout devenait réalité. Charlie était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il me posa pleins de questions, non pas sur mon âge avancé ou ma soit disant adoption, mais des questions sur moi, mes goûts. J'étais ravie et je ne cachais pas mon plaisir. La soirée se passa à merveille et je promis à Charlie que je repasserais le voir très bientôt. A 23h30, mes parents décidèrent de partir, afin d'arriver à temps pour la confrontation avec les meutes. D'un côté j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler un loup géant mais je n'avais pas envie de faire leurs connaissance. D'après ce que m'avait expliqué tante Rosalie, ce n'était vraiment pas des personnes que j'apprécierais. Ils avaient l'air, impulsif, imbu de leur personne et se pensait plus fort que les vampires. Pff, franchement ! D'ailleurs le fait d'être seulement à demi-vampire me frustrait car cela leur donnait un avantage sur moi. Je vis mon père sourire dans le rétroviseur. Il devait sûrement écouter mes penser. Je me plaignis immédiatement et ma mère mit en place son bouclier et me promit de le laisser jusqu'à demain matin. Arrivée à la villa, je fonçais dans ma chambre, à la demande de mes parents car ils ne voulaient pas que les loups m'aperçoivent car ça pouvait devenir dangereux, et ne l'oublions pas, ils avaient voulu me tuer il y a sept ans lors de ma venue au monde. Ce qui avait amené mes parents à partir. C'est en bougonnant que je montais les escaliers et décidaient de finir de déballer mes affaires. Alors que je refermais ma dernière valise que je venais de vider, je constatais qu'il était 00h00. Ma curiosité me titilla. J'avais envie de voir à quoi ces sales cabots pouvaient bien ressembler, mais si mes parents me chopaient à regarder par la fenêtre, ils me tueraient. Je décidais donc, de mettre de la musique et de m'allonger sur mon lit afin de ne pas être tenté par la discussion qui allait venir. J'arrivais à me concentrer pendant 10 minutes et ma curiosité l'emporta. Je déposais mes écouteurs sur le lit en laissant la musique afin de faire diversion et je m'approchais discrètement de la fenêtre. Je pris délicatement le rideau pour le tirer afin de pouvoir regarder sans trop me faire voir. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi valait largement une remontrance de mes parents. Ma famille était positionnée en ligne devant le perron, face à la forêt où 6 loups gigantesques était alignés également. Ils étaient encore plus grands que dans mon imagination et c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas me frotter à l'un d'eux. J'entendis mon père parler mais je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient communiquer quand je vis un jeune indien s'avancer devant le plus imposant des loups qui arborait un pelage noir. Son visage était grave et étrangement beau. Il était à torse nue et présentait une musculature hors du commun. Il devait sûrement être l'un des leur, ce qui me déçu car il était à mon goût. Il avait dut garder sa forme humaine pour pouvoir échanger avec ma famille. Mon ouïe ne me permettait pas de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient mais je percevais des sons et quand mon père finit de parler, l'indien prit la parole. Le son de sa voix était si mélodieux que mon cœur s'affola. Soudain, celui-ci arrêta de parler et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je croisais brièvement son regard avant de replacer en urgence le rideau pour qu'il ne puisse plus me voir. Je fonçais sur mon lit à vitesse vampirique, éteignis la lumière et remis mes écouteurs. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du son de sa voix ou la surprise de m'être faite surprendre en pleine espionnage. J'allumais la télé afin de me concentrer sur autre chose et je m'endormis rapidement.

**Pov Jacob**

Après ma rencontre avec Bella et Edward, j'avais du mal à réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils étaient revenus. Pourtant j'avais souhaitais qu'ils reviennent des centaines de fois mais après quatre ans sans signe de vie, je m'étais fais une raison. Mon malheur avait à nouveau ressoudé les meutes. Voyant que je n'étais plus qu'une loque humaine, Sam avait demandé à Leah, mon beta, de prendre en charge les responsabilités de ma meute, le temps que je me reprenne. Cela les avait obligé à travailler ensemble même si Leah en souffrait encore. Elle était devenue ma confidente, car elle aussi, elle partageait une douleur qui la rongeait. Tous m'avaient soutenu durant ces quatre années de douleur et puis un jour, je me suis réveillé et seule la colère était restée. Je me cachais derrière elle depuis trois ans et c'est cette haine envers les Cullen qui me faisait tenir. A présent tous mes sentiments se mélangeaient. La colère qui était là depuis sept ans, la vengeance qui s'était installé depuis que j'avais croisé les prunelles de la sangsue chez Charlie, l'appréhension, ne sachant pas ce qu'aller nous dévoiler les Cullen concernant les Volturis et une infime joie quand à la pensée que Rensemée était ici. Cette dernière pensée me fit trembler de tout mon long. Comment allais-je réagir quand elle serait face à moi ? Elle que je n'avais vu qu'une fois et qui avait changé le court de ma vie. Elle qui était la cause de ma douleur durant sept elle. Elle que je m'étais forcé à oublier et voila que j'apprenais qu'elle avait 17 ans. Comment cela était possible ? Je secouais la tête m'obliger à me concentré sur ce que j'allais annoncer à Sam et aux autres. Une fois arrivée devant le porche de leur maison, j'entrais et constatais que tout le monde était là.

-Hé Jake, quoi de neuf mon vieux ? Me demanda Embry.

Mon visage dut en dire long car ils arrêtèrent tous de parler attend ma réponse.

-Les Cullen sont de retour. Lâchais-je alors que je vis leurs visages se renfrogner.

-Quoi ? Ils osent revenir ici ? S'emporta Paul

-Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Demanda Seth qui était le seul à ne pas les détester.

-On s'en fou, ils ne sont plus les bienvenus. Gronda Jared

-Stop ! Jacob explique-nous. Intervins Sam de sa voix d'alpha pour faire taire mes frères.

Je leur expliquais ce qu'Edward m'avait dit et alors que tout le monde fulminait Sam décida de se rendre au rdv.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est. Je ne dis pas que nous leur viendrons en aide mais il faut savoir si les Volturis seront une menace pour nous. Se justifiait-il alors que les autres montraient leur désaccord avec sa décision.

Nous avions convenus que je serais le seul à rester sous ma forme humaine afin d'échanger avec eux. Chacun muta à tour de rôle et c'est dans un flot de pensées négatives envers les vampires que nous nous rendions chez eux. Même si je ne pouvais pas entendre les pensées de l'autre meute, la tension était palpable. Leah fulminait intérieurement qu'ils reviennent avec des ennuis qui plus est, alors que son frère se faisait déjà une joie de les revoir, espérant que ça ne dégénérerait pas comme la dernière fois. Bien évidemment, ils eurent une pensée concernant ma réaction quand je verrais Renesmée mais je décidais de ne pas y faire attention.

Une fois arrivée, je mutais et enfilai un short et des baskets. Les Cullen sortirent de leur demeure et s'alignèrent devant nous. Les grognements fusaient dans nos rangs mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les perturber. Je croisais les prunelles de Bella qui me paraissaient tellement humaine et son regard se faisait suppliant. Edward quand à lui rester de marbre. Je ne déniais même pas regarder Blondie, de peur que ma rage ne l'emporte sur ma raison.

-Merci d'être venu, nous savons l'effort que ça vous coûtent. Commença Carlisle.

- On n'est pas là pour se faire des courtoisies, dites nous ce que l'on doit savoir. Pris-je la parole

-J'ai eu une vision. Les Volturis vont venir à Forks pour nous. Intervins le lutin

-Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? Fis-je remarquer

-Nous sommes revenus car dans sa vision, nous avions fait le choix inverse et Charlie en a subit les conséquences. La suite de la vision s'est troublée car tu intervins Jacob et nous supposons que le reste des meutes en auraient fait de même. C'est pour éviter ce carnage que nous sommes là.

-Merci mais nous savons très bien comment nous occuper des vampires. Ironisais-je alors que j'entendis Sam remuer derrière moi.

-Nous vous avons demandé de venir ce soir afin de vous demander de nous tolérer le temps que cette histoire se règle. Indiqua Edward en s'adressant au loup noir.

-Vous oubliez que vous mettez la population en danger en revenant. Repris-je la parole.

-Que nous soyons là ou pas les Volturis viendront et c'est pour éviter que la population de Forks soit touchée que nous avons décidé de les affronter. Répondit Jasper.

-Les affronter ? M'étonnais-je

-Oui, les Volturis cherchent depuis des années à mettre la main sur Alice pour son don et quand ils découvriront celui de Bella et de notre fille, ils les voudront également.

Je déglutis quand il fit référence à Renesmée, mais fit mine de rien.

-Nous vous demandons juste de nous laisser régler ce problème afin qu'il y ait pas d'autres victimes. Reprit-il faisant abstraction de mes pensées.

Je me retournais vers Sam pour le sonder alors que les autres en faisaient de même.

-Merci Sam. Nous le respecterons à la lettre. Remercia Edward alors que je notais le mécontentement des mes frères suite à l'échange de pensées qu'il venait d'avoir avec la sangsue.

-Sam et sa meute tolèreront notre présence si nous respectons le traité d'autrefois. Jacob ? Qu'en est-il pour toi et ta meute ? Demanda Edward voyant que mes pensées étaient réfractaire à l'idée qu'ils soient de nouveaux dans les parages.

-C'est d'accord. Mais la moindre entorse au traité signera votre arrêt de mort. Lâchais-je froidement.

Soudain, un bruit étrange attira mon attention. C'était un cœur mais il battait de façon étrange. Si il n'avait pas cessé de battre pendant une seconde je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. Je dirigeais mon regard vers ce bruit bizarre et j'eu à peine le temps de voir deux prunelles chocolat cachées derrière un rideau, disparaître. La lumière de la chambre s'éteignit immédiatement.

Le raclement de gorge exagéré d'Edward me ramena à la réalité et je repris mes esprits. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Qu'ils soient compatissants, craintifs ou réprobateurs. Mes émotions me submergeaient à nouveau, ma mâchoire se serra.

-Oui Sam, la vie de notre fille est en danger mais rien ne vous oblige à respecter vos coutumes. S'adressa Edward à Sam alors que je me re-concentrais sur la conversation ne voyant pas pourquoi il posait cette question.

D'un coup, l'autre meute s'agitât, Paul aboyait pour montrer son mécontentement. Quil, Jared et Embry l'accompagnèrent et ils se rapprochèrent tous de Sam dans une agressivité non feinte. Puis Sam dut utiliser sa voix d'alpha car ils se courbèrent tous en couinant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils se disputaient. Sam alla se cacher derrière un arbre et muta, à ma grande surprise. Il revint habillé de la même façon que moi et il s'adressa à Carlisle alors qu'Edward resserrait son étreinte sur Bella.

-Nous combattrons à vos côtés. Affirmait-il en s'adressant à Carlisle provoquant l'étonnement.

-Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi Sam. M'emportais-je en me positionnant face à lui et tournant le dos aux sangsues.

-Que les Cullen soient là ou non, les Volturis restent un danger pour nous. Et je ne pourrais pas les laisser traverser notre territoire sans agir. De plus, nos coutumes exigent que nous les aidions. S'expliquait-il alors que mes frères grognèrent.

-Ah bon et depuis quand les Quileutes sont les protecteurs des Cullen. Mon dernier souvenir d'eux me donne plutôt l'impression que nous sommes ennemis. Fulminais-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à Blondie qui ne se gêna pas pour me le rendre.

-Nos légendes nous imposent de protéger nos imprégnées JACOB. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ces paroles me déstabilisèrent. Comment pouvait-il penser que je voudrais leur venir en aide. Comment pouvait-il remettre ça sur le tapis. Sam m'avait toujours soutenu quand je souffrais à cause de l'imprégnation alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Réussis-je à dire avant de muter et de partir. Je ne vis pas si le reste de la meute me suivit car il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus loin possible de cette famille. Je ne voulais plus revivre cela. J'avais mis des années à me remettre de la perte de Renesmée et il n'était pas question que je me laisse piéger à nouveau car ils repartiraient de toute façon, enfin si ils étaient encore en vie. Cette pensée déclencha l'hystérie dans ma cage thoracique. La pensée que Renesmée pouvait mourir me déchira le cœur, moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir souffrir plus. Stop Jacob. Arrête. Tu ne l'as connaît même pas. Elle n'est rien pour toi ? à part une obligation dut à l'imprégnation. J'accélérais ma course et me confortais dans l'idée que je n'étais plus dépendant de l'imprégnation et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais.

Après avoir parcouru notre territoire, je décidais d'aller voir Sam. Il me fallait une explication. J'arrivais devant chez lui et je le vis sortir, il devait m'attendre. Je mutais et il me tendit des vêtements. Je les pris sans un mot alors qu'il attendait que je parle.

-Je ne te suis plus Sam, pourquoi avoir accepté de les aider ? Demandais-je sans cacher mon mécontentement.

-Tu connais la raison même si tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous devons protéger nos imprégnées, que se soit la nôtre ou celle de nos frères. Dit-il calmement.

-Mais je n'ai aucun lien avec elle ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, c'est toi qui m'as aidé à me détacher de mon imprégnation. Grondais-je

-Oui, parce que je pensais qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque-chose, sinon tu te serais laissé dépérir. Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. Nous allons les côtoyer pendant plusieurs mois et tu vas, même si tu es persuadé du contraire, ressentir le besoin de la protéger. S'expliquait-il alors que je ne voulais rien entendre.

-Jacob, je connais la force de l'imprégnation, on ne peut rien faire contre. Même si tu penses que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, ce n'est pas vrai. Votre lien était atténué par la distance et le fait que vous ne vous soyez vu qu'une seule fois. Tu auras beau te battre contre, elle te rattrapera. J'ai essayé d'aller contre l'imprégnation pour Leah mais tu sais comment ça s'est terminé. Dit-il en baissant la tête comme si la douleur qu'il avait infligée à mon bêta lui revenait en pleine face.

-Je comprends que tu puisses penser cela mais notre situation est différente. Elle n'a jamais ressentit le besoin de me voir, de me connaître. Et je m'en suis très bien sortit pour autant. Répliquais-je

-Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Demandait-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Non.

-Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle n'a pas éprouvé le manque de ta présence ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé, elle n'a surement aucun souvenir de toi. Jacob fait moi confiance. Si c'était ta chance de vivre enfin paisiblement ? Et puis, tu sais qu'en tant qu'alpha, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une bataille éclater à Forks, sans intervenir. Imagine que les Volturis décident de se nourrirent ici, ou pire qu'ils découvrent notre existence ? C'est l'occasion pour nous d'anéantir cette vermine, une bonne fois pour toute.

Ces arguments étaient vrais même si j'avais du mal à le reconnaître. Il me tapa sur l'épaule voyant que j'abdiquais.

-Allez, viens. Emily à préparer un festin. Les autres sont là pour que nous puissions parler de nos entraînements avec les Cullen.

Je reculais d'un pas mais il m'encouragea en me poussant légèrement vers la maison.

-Je ne te demande pas de les pardonner mais juste d'être présent. Après tu verras comment les choses se passent. M'encourageait-il

-Ok. Dis-je sans grande conviction.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison où toute la bande était réunie. Bien évidemment, ils avaient suivi notre conversation et ne s'en cachaient pas. Seth s'approcha de moi sans dissimuler sa joie. Leah quand à elle, échangea un regard compatissant, comprenant l'effort que me demandait Sam. Les autres me lancèrent des regards entendus car eux aussi avaient été contraints de leur venir en aide, c'était les côtés négatif d'être un loup, on ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de l'alpha. Ce qui rendait mon choix encore plus difficile, si seulement j'étais resté sous les ordres de Sam, je ne me serrais pas poser la question si je faisais une erreur en acceptant d'aider les Cullen. J'avais mon libre-arbitre mais d'un côté, je voulais les confronter. J'attendais inconsciemment une explication. En particulier, celle de Bella, c'était mon amie et elle n'avait pas empêché cela. Nous dînâmes dans une ambiance glaciale. Les loups ruminaient leur mécontentement, les imprégnées appréhendaient déjà le combat qui s'annonçait avec les Volturis, ainsi que la cohabitation avec les Cullen. Pour ma part, je pensais uniquement à la ligne de conduite à adopter : être présent aux entraînements, en profiter pour leur faire mordre la poussière et partir. Je ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien amical avec eux. La seule chose qui me perturbait était de la voir, de la rencontrer. J'avais peur que l'imprégnation ne reprenne le dessus sur mon esprit. C'est sur cette pensée que je rentrais chez moi.

10h00. Je me réveillais d'un coup. Pour une fois, je ne mis pas trois heures à émerger. J'enfilais un short et un t-shirt, avalait quatre muffins qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je pris mes clés de voiture direction la villa des Cullen. J'étais le dernier arrivé car personne ne sortit pour m'accueillir et la maison semblait vide. En tendant l'oreille, je compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans les bois derrière la bâtisse. Je contournais la maison, marchais pendant 5 minutes pour enfin les apercevoir. Des troncs d'arbres avaient été disposés par terre, pour former une sorte de gradin où étaient installés mes frères. Les Cullen étaient rassemblés sur un autre tas de troncs qui se trouvaient sur la gauche de celui des loups. Seul Jasper était debout, devant l'assemblée, en train de parler. Il nota mon arrivée mais ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. Je vis Bella qui me suivait du regard, tentant un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Je baissais la tête et continuais à avancer afin de prendre place sur les gradins à côté de Leah, prenant soin de ne faire face à aucun d'entre eux, alors que l'odeur sublime de Renesmée envahissait mes poumons.

Comme la veille, j'entendis les battements étranges de son cœur. Mais cette fois-ci, ils semblaient normaux, même si leur rythme était bizarre. Je sentis un besoin de la regarder qui me déstabilisa.

-Tu t'es perdue ? Le rendez-vous était fixé à 10h00 chez les Cullen. Sourit Leah qui me sortit de mon combat intérieur.

-Non, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal que je sois là, donc j'ai pris mon temps. Souriais-je à mon tour. Alors comment ça se passe ?

-Pour l'instant ça peut aller. Les garçons ont traîné des pieds mais écoutent les conseils du blond. Les Cullen restent de leur côté et nous du notre. Carlisle et Esmée tentent de nous mettre à l'aise alors que Blondie nous lancent des regards meurtriers. Dit-elle en continuant à fixer Jasper, consciente que tout le monde entendait notre échange.

Je souris à sa dernière remarque et relevais la tête pour voir Rosalie au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ces yeux en disaient long sur ses pensées. Elle arborait sa posture guindée, comme à son habitude et pinçait ses lèvres. Elle devait sûrement prendre sur elle pour ne pas nous attaquer. Alors que je lui lançais un sourire narquois, je vis une main se poser sur son bras, ce qui la détendit immédiatement. Je décalais légèrement mon regard, pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux couleur chocolat qui me lançait des éclaires. J'eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Mes yeux détaillèrent son visage. Elle paraissait si vieille. Je savais qu'elle avait 17ans, j'avais entendu Bella le dire à Charlie mais comment pouvait-on vieillir si vite. C'était sûrement une de ses particularités. De longs cheveux bouclés entouraient son visage. Un visage de porcelaine avec d'infimes petites tâches de rousseurs. Des lèvres roses et pleines. Elle était magnifique. J'eu l'impression que mon corps se réveillait et je me sentais irrévocablement attiré par elle. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour avait disparût et son regard m'attira de nouveau. Il fallait que je réagisse. Je devais combattre contre l'imprégnation. J'encrais mon regard dans le sien. Il n'était pas menaçant mais pas amical non plus. J'entendis son cœur accéléré pour enfin rater un battement. Cela n'échappa à l'assemblée autour de nous et Jasper intervint en me désignant avec Carlisle pour un exercice.

Mes frères me regardèrent et c'est sous le regard appuyé de Sam que je me levais pour aller affronter leur chef, en me plaçant devant les gradins improvisés.

La tension était palpable. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

-Allez Jake, montre-leur qu'on n'a pas besoin de leçons pour tuer des sangsues. Lâcha Paul provocant les sourires méprisant de la meute.

Je ne relevais pas. Ca aurait été contre un autre membre de la famille Cullen, j'aurais surement ajouté quelque-chose mais je n'en fis rien.

Alors que Carlisle se mit en position d'attaque, je mutais sans prendre le soin d'enlever mes vêtements pour le côté spectaculaire.

**POV : Renesmée.**

Nous étions tous rassemblé derrière la maison alors que Jasper nous donnait quelques directives. Les loups étaient arrivés tous ensemble, apparemment il n'en manquait qu'un, Jacob mais personne n'était sûr qu'il viendrait. Apparemment c'est celui qui avait le plus de mal à nous tolérer. Il était ami avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne se transforme mais tout avait changé depuis. Je trouvais ça immature qu'il ne lui parle plus à cause de sa condition vampirique, elle restait pourtant la même personne. Et dire qu'il était chef de meute. J'avais déjà entendu ma mère dire qu'il lui manquait et ça me faisait mal pour elle qu'il la rejette. Pour cette raison, je le détestais déjà alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

Ils arboraient tous un visage froid et fermés, sauf le dénommé Seth qui avait l'air ravi de revoir notre famille. Quand aux autres, on comprenait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'être là. Ils avaient tous un physique impressionnant et se ressemblaient. Je fus étonné de voir une fille parmi leur meute, d'ailleurs elle n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager sans aucunes gênes. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler une mutation de loup. Alors que mon oncle continuait ses explications, je sentis une odeur agréable recouvrir l'immonde fumet que dégageaient nos nouveaux alliés. C'est alors que je vis un autre indien arriver et se placer à côté de la fille, Leah je crois. C'était donc lui le fameux Jacob. Je me tournais vers ma mère qui lui sourit, mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui répondre et se contenta de baisser la tête. A peine arrivée, il discuta avec son amie et celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour critiquer Rosalie, que je sentie se tendre à côté de moi. Jacob, releva enfin la tête et la défia en lui lançant un sourire insolent. Je mis ma main sur le bras de ma tante pour lui envoyer une vision des moments agréables que nous avions passés ensemble afin de la calmer. Toutefois, je ne me gênais pas pour pulvériser du regard, le loup. Ces prunelles se tournèrent vers moi et une drôle de sensation m'envahie. Mon corps semblait se tendre, mon cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il me scrutait de haut en bas. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau dans le mien et j'eue la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Pourtant c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Son regard me transperçait comme si il lisait en moi mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si moi aussi il me défiait. Mon cœur qui s'emballait rata un battement quand il appuya un peu plus son regard. Bien évidemment, toutes les personnes présentent étant dotée d'une ouïe hors du commun, l'entendirent et notèrent l'échange entre le loup et moi. Je me forçais à contrôler mes émotions afin de ne pas rougir bêtement, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il me déstabilisait. Qu'il n'était en rien supérieur à moi. Heureusement, Jasper l'appela avec mon grand-père pour un exercice. La tension qui était présente depuis le début, s'amplifia. Le dénommé Paul, lança une pic ce qui fit sourire tous les autres. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient m'énerver tous avec leur air condescendant. Je comprenais mieux tante Rose maintenant que je les avais en face de moi. J'avais hâte que Carlisle lui mette la pâté à ce sale cleps, histoire de lui dégonfler un peu les chevilles. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Mon grand-père avait vécu plus de 500ans, il a sûrement dut affronter pleins d'ennemis. Alors qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mon visage et sur celui de mon père, qui devait entendre mes pensées, je vis la chose la plus impressionnante que j'avais vue à ce jour. Sans prendre en compte le fait que ma famille est composée de vampires qui réalisent des choses plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Jacob s'élança dans les airs et muta en un loup gigantesque. Il devait être aussi gros, voir même plus que le loup noir que j'avais entre-aperçu l'autre soir derrière ma fenêtre. Son pelage était roux et luisant. Il faisait si puissant ! Et au moins sous cette forme, il ne m'exaspérait pas. Je notais que ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux qu'il avait sous sa forme humaine. Je m'amusais donc à essayer de deviner quel loup était qui, en me remémorant leur réunion de la veille quand je les avaient espionné. Pour ça mon don était pratique, tout souvenir était clair dans ma tête, sauf ceux de mon enfance. Alors que le combat avait commencé, je restais là, à observer les autres loups qui étaient concentré sur le combat. Alors le loup gris clair, c'est la fille. J'aurais du reconnaître ses yeux assassins, souriais-je. Je devinais les autres pour arriver aux yeux de Sam, qui ne pouvait être que le loup noir. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il ne regardait pas le combat lui aussi, mais me contemplait. Comme Jacob tout à l'heure mais différemment. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses prunelles. Il m'observait. Gênée par temps d'attention, je détournais le regard et me concentrais sur le combat qui avait l'air serré. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Jacob savait se défendre. Il était habité d'une rage qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il retournait à l'assaut à chaque fois que Carlisle arrivait à l'éviter.

**POV JACOB**

Alors que j'affrontais Carlisle, toute la haine que je leur portais se propageait en moi. Le souvenir de ma confrontation avec Rosalie, leur départ, mes années de souffrance me revenait en mémoire. A ce moment là, il n'y avait plus d'exercice pour moi. Je voulais le dominer et lui faire mordre la poussière. Je voyais bien qu'il ne faisait qu'esquiver mes attaques, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Mon état d'esprit dût être visible car Jasper, intervint en nous disant que nous avions offert une belle prestation de ce que pouvait être un combat, je ne voulais pas en rester là.

-Jacob, ne mélange pas tout. S'adressa Edward à mon attention, en se rapprochant de nous. Son intervention me mis hors de moi.

Je me retournais, en grognant pour lui faire face et m'approchais dangereusement. Bella, vint se positionner à ces côtés.

-Jake, ne fait pas ça. M'implorait-elle alors que Sam se leva à son tour et se tenait prêt à intervenir.

J'augmentais mes grognements et me mis dans une position d'attaque près à bondir sur eux. C'était leur faute à eux. Les deux personnes qui avaient causés ma perte, se permettaient de me demander de rester raisonnable mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

-Bella recule, il n'est pas prêt à nous écouter. Ordonna Edward qui venait de lire dans mes pensées.

Tout le monde se leva, prêt à intervenir et défendre son clan. Bella, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward et continua de s'approcher de moi.

-Jake, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le moment de régler tes comptes. Continuait-elle.

La voir, devant moi, se permettant d'agir comme si nous étions encore ami me rendit encore plus fou de rage. Alors que j'allais l'attaquer pour la remettre à sa place et bien lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais d'elle, j'entendis Edward crier : Non ne fait pas ça ! Pensant qu'il s'adressait à moi, je m'apprêtais à bondir mais fus stoppé net en voyant que leur fille se plaça devant sa mère, face à moi.

-Si tu la touche, t'es mort ! Grondait-elle en me fixant dans les yeux alors que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

Tout le monde nous entourait alors que je perdais pied. Ses yeux étaient tellement haineux. Je venais d'avoir la preuve qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit l'imprégnation. Et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, j'en souffrais. Je me tournais vers mes frères qui n'osaient plus respirer et attendaient ma réaction.

-Je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Intervins Sam pour apaiser les tentions.

-Oui, je crois. Ajouta Carlisle. Jacob, merci pour ton aide. Dit-il simplement alors que chacun reculait en signe de trêve.

Mon regard restait plongé dans le sien, elle ne lâchait pas. Son père, lui demanda de rentrer avec sa mère, ce qu'elle fit. Alors que je la suivais du regard, elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Edward, resta là à écouter mes pensées et je décidais qu'il était temps que je m'en aille. Je passais devant Sam et les autres et ils me suivirent.

* * *

Salut salut,

alors voila les choses commencent à se mettre en place. Les prochains chapitres vont être plus axés sur Jacob, Nessie et leur lien. j'attends vos impressions.

merci d'avance

bis o.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov : Renesmée.**

Cela faisait un mois que les Quileutes venaient tous les jours chez nous. Soit pour s'entraîner, soit pour en apprendre plus sur les Volturis. Je redoutais à chaque fois leur venue. Depuis le jour où Jacob avait faillit nous attaquer, je craignais un autre incident. Ce souvenir me faisait froid dans le dos. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'adrénaline ou le fait que mes parents soient en danger mais je m'étonnais encore de mon intervention. Pourtant, sur le moment, je savais qu'il fallait que j'intervienne et bizarrement, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal alors que j'étais de loin la moins forte de ma famille. Jacob était étrange. Il ne venait pas régulièrement et quand il était là, il se contentait d'écouter et ne parlait à personne d'autre que les loups. Il passait son temps à m'observer et à m'éviter. Les rares fois où nos regards se croisaient, je me perdais dans ses prunelles à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. J'enviais le don de mon père pour ça. Mais il grimaçait toujours avant de détourner le regard. En ce qui concerne les autres, leurs réticences se voyaient de moins en moins. Ils communiquaient facilement avec Carlisle et Esmée. Parfois, ils échangeaient mêmes quelques phrases avec les autres membres de la famille mais uniquement pour parler du combat, rien d'autre. Pour ma part, j'avais créé un lien avec Seth. Il était super. Je ne savais pas si c'était dût au faite qu'il soit plus jeune que les autres mais il était le seul à s'être intéressé à moi.

Il m'avait fait découvrir Forks sous toutes ses coutures. Nous étions allez un peu partout et avait même eu l'accord de ses frères, comme il les appelle, que je pénètre leur territoire. Il avait mis en avant que je n'étais pas vraiment concerné par le traité car j'étais mi-humaine. Les Quileutes avaient un territoire splendide. Que ce soit les falaises, les plages, ou encore leur village, j'adorais venir même si mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me dire de faire attention, ne pouvant pas me priver de ma liberté à cause de notre futur incertain.

Nous étions samedi et j'avais séché le rdv chez nous. J'avais besoin de faire une pause. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre parler des Volturis. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit et être sûr que personne ne me dérangerais. J'avais donc décidé de me rendre aux falaises. Je m' assis aux bords laissant mes jambes en suspends et alors que l'air jouait avec mes cheveux. Alors que je profitais des rares rayons de soleil sur ma peau, une odeur que j'aurais reconnue entre mille surgit.

Effrayée, je me retournais et ne vis personne. Voulant montrer que je n'avais pas peur malgré les battements de mon cœur qu'il devait entendre, je me retournais de nouveau face à la mer et lançais :

-Je sais que tu es là.

Mon cœur accéléra quand j'entendis le craquement du bois sous lui. Son odeur divine se renforça mais il ne dit pas un mot.

-Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Tu as mieux à faire ? Le provoquais-je alors que je n'étais pas en position de le faire.

-Je te retourne la question. Répondit-il simplement. Sans une once d'agressivité ni de gentillesse.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face quand je constatais qu'il était torse nu, ce qui me gêna. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

-Tu as peur de moi aujourd'hui ? Quand papa et maman ne sont pas là, c'est moins facile de faire la dure. Me provoquait-il

Son arrogance me fit oublier ma gêne et je fonçais à vitesse vampirique vers lui, pour m'arrêter juste devant à lui. Seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour t'affronter. Dis-je sèchement.

Il sembla déstabilisé par ma réaction car il ne dit rien. Il se contentait de me fixer dans les yeux puis son regard se posa sur mes lèvres pour revenir rapidement dans mes yeux. C'était la première fois que je m'approchais autant de lui et je n'avais jamais remarqué la tristesse qui se dégageait de son regard. Je sentis son souffle chaud caresser mon visage et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Mon corps était attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Il fallait avouer qu'il était beau. J'étais en train de perdre toute contenance quand il releva la tête pour fixer l'horizon au-dessus de moi.

-Tu as aussi mauvais caractère que ta tante. Dit-il en souriant amèrement.

-Rosalie, n'a pas mauvais caractère. Tu ne l'as connait même pas. L'as défendis-je

-Qui à dit que je parlais de Rosalie. Souriait-il d'un air triomphant cette fois. Et je connais chaque membre de ta famille, malgré ce que tu penses.

-Peut-être mais moi tu ne me connais pas. Répliquais-je exaspéré par son arrogance.

Je retournais m'assoir sur le bord de la falaise, attendant qu'il parte. Je l'entendis se retourner prêt à partir et bizarrement j'étais déçu. J'avais envie de déceler son côté mystérieux. Puis il hésita. Je ne me retournais pas, ne voulant pas lui montrer le moindre intérêt alors qu'intérieurement je voulais qu'il reste. Je fermais les yeux comme si un espoir venait de s'envoler.

-C'est vrai que je ne te connais pas. Dit-il en s'installant à côté de moi sans me regarder, la mâchoire crispée, comme si il luttait contre quelque-chose.

-La faute à qui. Laissais-je échapper donnant l'air déçu.

-Désolé. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec toi. Vu…Se tournait-il vers moi

-Vu ce qui c'est passé le jour de ma naissance. Finis-je alors que je vis la surprise envahir son regard.

-Je…je pensais que tu n'en avais aucune idée… Réussit-il à dire complètement déstabilisé

-Bien sûre que si. Mes parents m'ont expliqué que vous avez voulu me tuer parce que j'étais une menace pour vous. Avouais-je légèrement blessée.

-C'est ce que tes parents t'ont dit ? Demandait-il la colère emplissant son beau visage.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas sa réaction

-Si. Ils ne t'ont rien dit d'autre de particulier concernant cette journée ? Ajoutait-il en resserrant son emprise sur le sol.

-Non. C'est étrange de parler de ça avec toi. Tentais-je afin d'orienter la discussion sur un autre sujet ce qui marcha car il se détendit légèrement.

-Comment ça ? Demandait-il en me regardant à nouveau alors que j'osais enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se parlerait un jour. Tu es tellement…distant, agressif, colérique, mystérieux. Déblatérais-je

-Et toi tellement franche. Rigolait-il légèrement

Ce son me provoqua des spasmes dans l'estomac, tellement il était beau. C'était la première fois que je voyais son regard s'illuminer.

-Euh oui, ça fait parti de ma personnalité. Rougissais-je alors qu'il me fixait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Je suis colérique, joyeuse, dévouée, fille de vampires mais mi-humaine, et ah oui, j'ai un don pour communiquer. Enchantée je suis Renesmée Cullen. Souriais-je en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita une seconde, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Mais il vint serrer ma main. D'un coup mon don se mis à fonctionner sans que je le veuille, mais ce n'est pas mon premier souvenir de lui, quand je l'ai vu le soir derrière ma fenêtre. Mais une vision de la villa vide, un sentiment de tristesse me rongeant de l'intérieur puis une image du lieu où nous nous trouvions avant que le souvenir ne disparaisse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. S'affolait-il en retirant brutalement sa main.

-C'est mon don. Je peux transmettre mes souvenirs pour communiquer mais là ce n'étais pas mon souvenir. Je ne comprends pas… Expliquais-je complètement déstabilisée par ce qui venait de se produire.

-Ne refais jamais ça. Grondait-il en se relevant brutalement.

-Mais j'y suis pour rien. M'énervais-je à mon tour.

-Je n'aurais jamais dût te parler. Dit-il pour lui-même le regard perdu dans le vague et le souffle court.

Sa remarque me transperça le cœur. Il venait de me rejeter à nouveau et ça m'énervais encore plus de ressentir de la peine. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Je me relevais à mon tour pour lui faire face.

-Eh bien casses-toi et tu n'as qu'à faire comme si on ne s'était jamais croisé. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, tu n'as qu'à agir comme tu le fais depuis le début. Crachais-je avant de m'enfuir par les bois, ne voulant plus l'entendre, la souffrance étant déjà trop grande.

**POV : Jacob**

Je restais là, plantée à fixer les bois. J'avais été déstabilisé de revoir ces souvenirs plus réels que jamais, mais surtout qu'elle les ai vu. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Quand je l'avais vu assise, je n'avais qu'une envie, allé la rejoindre et enfin lui parler. Mais ma raison me disait de ne pas céder. Que ça ne m'apporterais que de la souffrance. Et puis, elle m'avait pris de court en sentant ma présence. J'avais pu la contempler sans à avoir à détourer le regard. J'avais sentis l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour elle quand elle m'avait défié en se postant à quelques centimètres de moi. J'avais failli repartir quand elle était retournée s'assoir mais l'imprégnation était bien plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je pensais avoir fait le plus dur en la côtoyant pendant un mois. Mais il n'en était rien. Cette certitude s'était affichée à moi qu'en je compris que ces parents avaient omis de lui dire qu'elle était mon imprégnée et qu'ils lui avaient laissé pensées que je voulais également sa mort, ce jour là. Elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de cette journée, j'en étais certain maintenant. Mais une question restait en suspend dans mon esprit. Etait-elle imprégnée de moi ? Ressentait-elle le besoin d'être avec moi même si elle n'avait aucune idée du lien qui nous reliait?

Elle envoyait des signes contradictoires. Pendant un mois elle m'avait lancé des regards noirs, mais elle passait son temps à m'observer. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi alors qu'elle craignait les autres, à part Seth. Qui pourrait craindre Seth ? Souriais-je intérieurement. Elle avait cherché à me connaître malgré les dires de ses parents et mes efforts pour la dissuader de tout contact avec moi. Elle venait fréquemment sur notre territoire. Soit elle avait un dédoublement de la personnalité, soit elle ressentait l'imprégnation sans le savoir. Cette conclusion me coupa les jambes. Je m'assis pour ne pas flancher. Toute ma vie venait d'être remise en question à nouveau. Une fois encore, elle venait de chambouler mon esprit sans le vouloir. De nouvelles perspectives s'offraient à moi mais la réalité me rattrapa. En ce moment même, elle me détestait. Et nous allions affronter les Volturis. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir l'esprit embrouillé. Même si l'espoir d'un avenir commun, se dessinait devant moi, je décidais de ne rien lui avouer avant la bataille. Il allait falloir que je redouble d'efforts pour l'éviter, mais c'était pour son bien. Voila que je me mettais à penser comme Sam envers Emily. Sam ! Il fallait que je lui en parle. J'en aurais bien parlé à Leah, ma confidente de toujours mais les histoires d'imprégnations n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Je mutais donc et fonçais chez mon frère.

**POV : Renesmée**

J'étais à la fois folle de rage et complètement perturbée. J'étais frustré qu'il me rejette alors que j'avais cru que cette discussion nous avait en quelques sortes réconciliée, même si nous n'avions jamais été en conflits personnellement. Je me remémorais notre discussion pour savoir ce qui avait fait qu'il redevienne Jacob, mon ennemi juré. Pour une fois, j'avais découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il pouvait être gentil. Mais en une fraction de seconde, il était redevenu sombre. Tout ça à cause de ce souvenir qui était apparut quand il m'avait serré la main. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon don c'était mis à fonctionner sans que je le souhaite. En plus, ce souvenir ne m'était pas familier. Etait-il possible que ce soit un de mes souvenirs d'enfance dont je ne me rappelle plus ?. J'accélérais mon allure pour rentrer à la villa. Arrivée devant chez moi, j'eu un moment d'hésitation. Si je rentrais mon père qui était sûrement là, allait entendre mes pensées et j'imaginais déjà son interrogatoire concernant Jacob. Le fait qu'il était instable et qu'il aurait pu me blesser, bla bla bla. Ou alors, je pouvais utiliser son don contre lui. Quitte à me taper un de ses sermons autant en profiter pour essayer d'apprendre quelque-chose. J'entrais donc dans la villa en pensant à ce souvenir que j'avais eu en présence de Jacob. Ils étaient tous dehors en train de s'entraîner, seule ma mère était dans la cuisine. Elle était en train d'ouvrir des packs d'eau, sûrement pour les Quileutes.

-Salut ma belle. M'apostrophait-elle

-Salut. Répondis-je toujours plongée dans mes pensées, ce qu'elle remarqua.

Je montais dans ma chambre, allumais mon ipod et mis la musique à fond avant de le déposer sur mon lit. C'était un subterfuge que m'avait donné ma tante Alice afin de pouvoir suivre des discussions sans qu'on se rende compte de ma présence. Et ce stratagème marchait également pour mon père car la musique trop forte l'empêchait de lire mes pensées qui étaient moins accessibles pour lui. J'avais dut hériter du gêne du bouclier de ma mère sans pour avoir autant avoir le don, comme Charlie. Je m'approchais très doucement de ma porte que j'avais laissée ouverte afin de capter une conversation intéressante. Je souris entendant mon père interpeller ma mère.

-Tu as vu Nessie ? Demandait-il la voix inquiète

-Oui, elle est montée dans sa chambre. Tu n'entends pas sa musique ? Répondit-elle simplement

-Elle a parlé avec Jacob. Soufflait-il comme si il s'agissait d'un secret.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit ? Demanda ma mère dont la voix était devenue presque tremblante.

-Rien. Mais le don de Nessie a fonctionné au contact de Jacob. Dit-il toujours à voix basse

-Oui et alors, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Répliqua ma mère.

-Bella, ce n'est pas un souvenir à elle qu'elle lui a transmis. Elle a vu un souvenir de Jacob sans le vouloir. Expliquait-il

-Quoi ? Comment ? Nessie peut transmettre ses souvenirs ou ses pensées en touchant les autres mais elle n'a jamais put voir les souvenirs de la personne qu'elle touche. Est-ce que c'est son don qui évolue, tu penses ? Le questionna ma mère

-Oui ou alors ça ne marche peut-être qu'avec Jacob. Lâcha mon père alors que je fronçais les sourcils ne voyant pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait qu'avec lui.

-Il faut qu'on lui parle. Décréta ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elle risquerait de poser des questions. Lui fit remarquer mon père.

Sans que je puisse le contrôler mon cœur s'emballa découvrant que mes parents me cachaient quelque-chose. Le silence qui régnait à nouveau m'indiqua qu'ils avaient dut se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Renesmée, tu veux bien descendre, s'il te plaît ? Demanda mon père alors que je pris mon courage à deux mains avant de me poster devant eux.

Une fois en bas, je notais que mes parents avaient l'air angoissés. Je voyais bien que mon père sondait mes pensées.

-Oui, j'ai tout entendu si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Confirmais-je à mon père.

-Nessie, pourquoi tu nous espionnes, ça ne te ressemble pas ? Intervint ma mère.

-Peut-être parce que vous avez un comportement bizarre depuis que nous sommes ici. Je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout mais je pensais que c'était lié aux Volturis, mais apparemment non. M'indignais-je.

-C'est à ta mère et moi de décider si il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu ignores, c'est notre rôle de te protéger. Répondit mon père.

-C'est bon papa. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je pense savoir faire la part des choses. M'exaspérais-je alors que je vis son regard s'assombrir.

- Apparemment non, vu que tu prends le risque de te retrouver toute seule avec un loup qui montre clairement son aversion pour nous et qui plus est, sur un territoire où nous ne pouvons pas te secourir si besoin. Gronda mon père.

-Il ne m'a rien fait. On a juste parlé. Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous et les loups, mais moi je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas parler avec Jacob. Vous ne faites pas autant de manière quand il s'agit de Seth. M'énervais-je à mon tour.

-C'est différent. Intervins ma mère

-Et en quoi c'est différent. Criais-je

-Parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de nous attaquer il y a un mois, qu'il ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité envers nous et parce qu'il n'a pas le même vécu que Jacob avec nous. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose avec Jacob pour que nous agissions comme ça. Hurla mon père.

-Et comment veux-tu que je le devine si vous ne me dites pas tout ? Le provoquais-je

-Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier. Nous ne voulons plus que tu approches Jacob sans la présence d'une personne de notre famille. Continuait-il à hurler.

Je restais scotché face à l'agressivité de mon père. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre son sang-froid. J'avais l'impression d'être victime d'une injustice. C'était eux qui me mentaient sur je ne sais quoi et c'est moi qui agissais mal ? Tout ça à cause d'une discussion avec Jacob, qui en plus s'était mal terminée. S'en était trop. J'avais besoin de m'échapper d'ici. Il fallait que je prenne du recul. Je m'enfuis en direction de la forêt mais je fus stopper à quelques mètres du perron par mon père et ma mère qui m'avaient devancés.

-Laissez-moi passer. Grondais-je les larmes aux yeux alors que tout le monde se trouvait à côté de nous, leur entraînement étant terminé.

-Nessie, calmes-toi, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tenta ma mère alors que mon père fulminait à côté.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Demanda Esmée.

-Ce qui se passe, c'est que mes parents sont d'accords pour demander aux meutes de combattre avec eux et de risquer leurs vies mais par contre je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec leur alpha. Apparemment il y a de veilles histoires dont je ne suis pas au courant, qui expliqueraient leurs agissements.

Je vis le visage de l'assemblée pâlir. Tout le monde avait l'air au courant sauf moi.

-Nessie, tes parents ont raison. Intervins Rosalie, ce qui décupla ma rage.

-Ok, gardez vos secrets mais laissez-moi menez ma vie comme bon me semble. Crachais-je. Laissez-moi passer, j'ai besoin d'être loin d'ici pour l'instant.

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Décréta mon père.

-Edward, laisse-la partir, elle n'ira pas loin. Elle va aller sur le territoire Quileute. Intervins Alice

-Hors de question, nous ne pourrons rien faire si…

-Je me charge de veiller sur elle. Intervenait Seth, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Mon père allait ouvrir la bouche quand, Carlisle vint poser sa main sur son épaule afin de la calmer. Il dut communiquer par le biais de ses pensées car je vis mon père abdiquer.

-Très bien. On compte sur toi Seth. Veille à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Dit-il avant de rentrer en un coup de vent dans la villa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir Emily que Renesmée dormira chez nous ce soir, avec Seth. Intervins Sam.

-Merci Sam. Lui sourit tristement ma mère.

Chacun échangea un regard avec son voisin, c'était vraiment bizarre. C'est comme si d'un coup, il n'y avait plus de clans et qu'ils protégeaient le même secret. Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu et me contentais d'une nuit en territoire Quileute. Ma mère vint m'embrasser, ainsi qu'Esmée et mes deux tantes. Seul Emmett arriva à me dérider, en ma lançant : « attention à ce qu'il n'y est pas de loup sous ton lit », ce qui lui valu une remontrance de Rosalie. C'est donc accompagné de Seth que je me dirigeais vers le territoire Quileute. Je montais dans la voiture de mon ami et de sa sœur. Seth n'arrêtait pas de parler et d'exprimer sa joie quand à ma venue ce soir. Leah se contentait de m'observer dans le rétroviseur. Une fois arrivée chez Sam, je notais que tout le monde était là. Je me sentais un peu gêné d'être ici. J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus. C'était un peu le cas en quelque sorte. Seth vint me prendre la main et je lui transmis mes craintes grâce à mon don.

-T'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer. Sam ne t'aurais jamais proposé de venir si il y avait le moindre risque. Et puis ça te permettra de nous connaître dans un contexte plus festif. Souriait-il

-Pourquoi plus festif ?

-On est samedi soir. Tout le monde vient chez Sam et Emily pour dîner ensemble, discuter, jouer à des jeux ou à la console, regarder des films. Tu verras c'est sympa. En plus ça sent super bon, les filles ont dut préparer un festin.

-Tout le monde vient ? Les filles ? Soufflais-je discrètement, sans succès car Embry et Jared se retournèrent et sourirent face à ma crainte

-Oui les copines des gars. Répondit Seth. On est une grande famille tu sais. Dit-il en me tirant vers l'intérieur.

J'entrais donc à la suite de Seth alors que tous les autres nous avaient devancés. Je vis trois jeunes femmes qui mettaient la table et qui furent interrompu par Paul, Jared et Sam qui vinrent les embrasser. Je fus étonné de les voir aussi tendre avec elles. Pas que je sois gênée par les démonstrations d'affection, j'avais l'habitude avec ma famille, mais parce que je les voyais sous un autre jour. Pour moi, ils étaient tout le temps durs, froid et distants. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand la petite amie de Sam, se figea en me voyant.

-Heu, salut je suis Renesmée. Merci de m'accueillir. Dis-je me sentant épier par tout le monde.

-Oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir mes Renesmée dort chez nous ce soir avec Seth, ça c'est décidé au dernier moment. Intervins Sam.

-Oh, heu, pas de soucis, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, un jour. S'excusait-elle en me souriant.

-Comme quoi, je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres. Blaguais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui marcha car ils sourirent tous à ma plaisanterie. Je me détendis un peu en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réticence à ma présence ici. Je proposais mon aide aux filles qui se prénommaient, Emily, Kim et Rachel, pendant que les garçons s'installèrent devant la console. Elles étaient très gentilles et curieuses car elles me posèrent pleins de questions sur moi et ma famille. C'était génial de rencontrer d'autres personne qui vivaient normalement, enfin comme des humains. Je me sentais utile pour une fois. Emily me proposa de me montrer ma chambre et je la suivis à l'étage. Elle m'indiqua que la chambre de Seth et la mienne communiquaient par une porte que je pouvais fermer si je voulais de l'intimité.

-Seth habite chez vous ? Demandais-je

-Non, il dort ici uniquement quand il est de garde. Souriait-elle en sortant des draps.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-C'est pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des habitants de la réserve. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il sortirait alors qu'un autre de la bande rentrerait en pleine nuit. Les garçons se relayent afin d'être en forme le lendemain. M'expliquait-elle

-Les loups dorment ? M'étonnais-je.

-Et oui. Souriait-elle

-Et qui relais Seth cette nuit ? Demandais-je, histoire de faire la conversation en l'aidant à passer le drap sous le matelas.

Elle arrêta son mouvement et releva son visage vers moi, comme si elle n'osait pas me le dire. Je remarquais que les cicatrices qu'elle portait paraissaient beaucoup plus importantes quand elle adoptait un visage grave. Alors qu'une seconde venait de s'écouler, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et l'odeur que je connaissais si bien vint à moi.

-Jacob, je suppose. Répondis-je à sa place. Alors qu'elle me sourit légèrement pour confirmer mes dires.

-Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien…Se sentit-elle obligé de justifier sa réaction.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est compliqué, il est…étrange. J'ai du mal à le cerner. Expliquais-je

-Hum. En tout cas, malgré les apparences, c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. M'avouait-elle alors qu'elle passa sa main sur le drap afin d'enlever un dernier pli. Bon, on redescend ?

-Je te suis. Répliquais-je alors que je redoutais la réaction de Jacob quand il me verrait même si il devait déjà savoir que j'étais là. On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit quitté en bon termes.

Arrivée en bas, je notais que Jacob étaient en pleine discussion avec Sam mais il s'interrompu quand il me vit. Je détournais le regard et allait m'assoir à côté de Seth qui s'existait sur sa manette alors qu'il était en train de perdre contre Quil. Les autres se moquèrent de lui quand il perdit la partie et je ris de la plaisanterie de Paul.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? Fit-il semblant de s'offusquer

-C'est vrai que t'es pas très doué. Me moquais-je ouvertement ce qui déclencha les rires des autres.

-Eh bien, je t'en pris, montre nous ton talent. Me défiait-il en me tendant la manette.

-C'est comme tu voudras mais ne vient pas pleurer en découvrant que mon niveau est largement supérieur au tien. N'oublie pas qu'Emmett est mon oncle et qu'il passe tout son temps libre à jouer. Répliquais-je alors que je vis Jacob sourire discrètement face à ma répartie.

Je m'emparais de la manette et commençais à jouer. Je l'emportais sur Quil en à peine une minute. Du coup, Paul, Jared et Embry voulurent m'affronter mais ils perdirent tous. Je m'amusais comme une folle. J'avais l'impression d'être avec une bande d'amis, qui connaissait mon secret et qui avait aussi les siens. Kim, nous informa que le dîner était prêt et nous passâmes à table. Je m'installais entre Seth et Emily et constatait que Jacob se tenait face à moi. J'évitais son regard tout le long du repas et profitais de la bonne ambiance qui régnait. Ils passèrent le repas à se moquer les uns des autres et à dévorer la moindre parcelle de nourriture. La table était plutôt grande mais paraissait minuscule à cause des carrures des loups. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Alors que je voulu déplacer mon pied qui s'était endoloris, je sentis que je venais de le déposer sur le pied de quelqu'un d'autre. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de Jacob quand je vis son regard se tourner immédiatement vers moi alors que je retirais mon pied et que je sentais le rouge mon monter aux joues. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Une fois le désert terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Les filles choisissaient de jouer à un jeu de société, Quil et Leah décidèrent de partir alors que les autres proposèrent un film. Etant légèrement fatiguée, je décidais de regarder le film. Les garçons se mirent à courir afin d'obtenir la meilleure place dans le canapé et les fauteuils.

-Les gars, un peu de politesse, je vous rappelle qu'on a une invitée. Intervins Sam alors que Jared et Embry chahutais pour un fauteuil.

-Viens Nessie, je t'ai gardé une place à côté de moi. Sourit Seth en tapotant la minuscule place vacante entre lui et… Jacob.

Ce dernier ne dénia même pas me regarder et fixait l'écran noir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer. C'est moi qui étais censé lui faire la tête. Je m'installais donc entre lui et mon ami afin de l'énerver. Le film débuta et j'entendais le cœur de Jacob tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Je savais qu'il était en colère que je m'immisce dans sa vie mais quand même, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Les autres devaient être absorbés par le film car personne ne fit de remarque à ce sujet. Plus le film avançait, plus je sentais le sommeil m'envahir. Je me laissais donc submerger envelopper par la chaleur agréable de Seth et Jacob. Dans un sursaut, je me réveillais en pleine nuit, sur le canapé de Sam et Emily. Il n'y avait plus personne, tout était éteint. J'enlevais la couverture qu'ils avaient dut déposer sur moi, ne voulant pas me réveiller, et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois arrivée en haut, je refermais la porte et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'à côté. Seth devait sûrement se lever pour sa ronde. J'ouvris la porte et me glissais dans sa chambre. Alors que je refermais la porte. L'eau s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Seth, c'est moi. Soufflais-je alors que l'odeur qui n'était pas celle de mon ami me parvint.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Apparût Jacob alors que j'étais en train de rebrousser chemin.

-Désolé, j'ai cru que Seth était encore là. Dis-je en me retourna. Ce que je n'aurais pas du faire car il était simplement habillé d'un boxer, je rougis instantanément et il le remarqua.

-Il est parti il y a 20 minutes. Dit-il en enfilant un bermuda.

-O..O..OK. Balbutiais-je avant de refermer la main sur la poignée de la porte qui me séparait de ma chambre.

-Attends ! Lâchait-il alors que je m'immobilisais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandait-il

-Je te l'ai dit, je voulais…

-Non, qu'est ce que tu fais chez Sam et Emily ? Réétirait-il sa question

-C'est une longue histoire mais en gros, mes parents n'ont pas apprécié que je te parle, du coup ça c'est envenimer et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvée ici. Avouais-je alors qu'il s'assit sur son lit.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi ? Continuait-il alors que je m'adossais contre la porte

-Rien. Enfin si, ça me saoule, je sais que vous avez eu des différents mais moi je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. M'emportais-je à nouveau.

-Hé, j'y suis pour rien moi si t'es parents agissent comme ça. Se défendit-il

-Je pense qu'ils donnent beaucoup trop d'importance à tout ça. Ils devraient plutôt se consacrer sur l'arrivée des Volturis plutôt que de spéculer sur l'évolution de mon don. M'exaspérais-je

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? S'intéressait-il soudainement.

-Oh,. Je leur ai raconté…ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure quand tu as touché main…enfin tu sais… et mon père pense que cela est dût au faite que ce soit toi. C'est n'importe quoi. Souriais-je

-Comment marche ton don ? Demandait-il

-Quand je veux communiquer avec quelqu'un, il suffit que je le touche et il peut voir ceux à quoi je pense ou un souvenir que je décide de lui montrer. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'apparemment c'est un de tes souvenirs que nous avons vu tout les deux. Expliquais-je alors que je le sentis se raidir.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi rien ne sait passer quand nos pieds se sont touchés ? Demandait-il alors que la gêne que j'avais éprouvée à ce moment là refit surface.

-Peut-être parce que tu étais mon ouvert que quand nous discutions sur la falaise. En déduisis-je

-Hum, peut-être. Dit-il simplement.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Tentais-je en m'adossant à la porte.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Est-ce que tu me déteste parce que c'est à cause de moi que ma mère à dut partir ? Arrivais-je à demander appréhendant sa réaction.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Lâchait-il d'un coup en baissant le regard.J'en veux à tes parents car ils sont partis sans aucun remords. Ils n'ont pensés qu'à eux. Dit-il durement

-C'est faux. Ils ont tous souffert de leur départ de Forks. Ok pas tous, Rosalie n'a pas eu l'air malheureuse mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de me parler de leur vie ici. Maman était la plus affectée. M'empressais-je de lui dire.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Souriait-il amèrement

-J'ai un moyen infaillible pour te prouver le contraire. Tentais-je en venant m'assoir sur le bord de son lit et lui tendant la main.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand je m'approchais de lui. Il me guettait comme si il avait quelque-chose à craindre de moi.

-Laisses-moi te montrer. Souriais-je timidement en approchant ma main de son visage.

Je vis la terreur emplir ses yeux, mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Alors qu'il retint son souffle, je déposais ma main sur joue et laissais défiler mes souvenirs. Il vit notre vie, du plus loin que je me souvienne, lui montrant ce que ma famille avait endurée depuis leur départ. Il fermait les yeux et je laissais mes yeux divagués sur son visage. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus beau que cet après-midi. Sa chaleur que je sentais sur ma main était agréable. Alors que les visions se terminèrent, il vint déposer sa main sur la mienne qui était encore sur sa joue, pour la retirer. Ce geste déclencha en moi une sensation bizarre. Il planta son regard dans le mien sans pour autant lâcher ma main.

-Qu'est….qu'est ce que tu fais ? Bégayais-je

-Je m'assure que ton don ne fonctionne pas dans le sens inverse, si je ne le souhaite pas. Répondit-il simplement. Vexée qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance après lui avoir ouvert mon esprit je retirais brutalement ma main de la sienne.

-Tu peux être rassuré. Même moi, je ne risque pas de découvrir votre petit secret. Crachais-je en prenant la direction de la porte qui séparait nos deux chambres.

-Attends, ne pars pas… Tentait-il de me retenir en attrapant ma main.

Soudain, j'eu une vision où je me voyais le premier jour de l'entraînement quand je l'avais confronté du regard alors qu'il s'était moqué de Rosalie. Je fus déstabilisée en constatant qu'il me trouvait belle et que pourtant il s'appliquait à n'établir aucun contact avec moi. Alors que j'étais face à la porte et que lui se tenait dans mon dos, je sentis sa main lâcher la mienne, ce qui mit fin à son souvenir.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Demandait-il gravement alors que je sentis son souffle caresser ma nuque

-De quoi ? Mentis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face

-Mon souvenir ? Continuait-il en sondant mes yeux.

-Non. Apparemment tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour que ça marche. Répliquais-je alors que je vis la tristesse traverser à nouveau ses yeux.

-Ne m'en veux pas. Les choses sont compliquées. Je ne pensais pas…te rencontrer un jour. Et je ne m'attendais pas à… Essayait-il de m'expliquer

-à m'apprécier ? Tentais-je en souriant légèrement

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Souriait-il franchement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je souris à mon tour alors que nous restions là à nous regarder.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher. Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on se quitte sans s'engueuler. Plaisantais-je en ouvrant la porte qui me séparait de ma chambre.

-Effectivement. C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. La première fois où Renesmée Cullen et Jacob Black se quittent sans tragédie. Souriait-il en agrippant la porte du côté de sa chambre alors que je venais d'entrer dans la mienne.

-A demain Mr Black. Souriais-je

-A demain Melle Cullen. Soufflait-il avant de refermer la porte.

Je restais quelques secondes devant la porte, envahis par un sentiment de bien-être. Nous avions enfin rompu la glace. Nous n'étions pas encore de grands amis, mais je savais qu'il ne me détestait pas et qu'il me trouvait jolie. Cette pensée m'emplis de bonheur. Etais-je en train de succomber à son charme ? Impossible. Je soupirais de contentement et m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

Tout d'abord merci pour vos review, c'est très encourageant. Je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise. J'attends vos remarques avec impatience sur ce chapitre.

a+ O.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV JACOB**

Je venais de passer la journée la plus improbable de toute mon existence. J'avais décidé le matin de sécher l'entraînement avec les Cullen afin de ne pas à avoir à les supporters et surtout me tenir à distance de Renesmée. Etant en lutte contre l'imprégnation j'avais bien compris que je ne pouvais pas enchaîner plus de trois jours en sa présence sans éprouver une irrévocable envie de lui parler, de l'approcher. C'est en fuyant mon imprégnée que j'étais tombé sur elle. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir d'aller vers elle. Même si l'imprégnation prenait le dessus sur mon esprit j'arrivais tout de même à garder mon sang froid. Mais tout avait dérapé quand son don s'en était mêlé. Encore une connerie typique des vampires. Elle s'était emportée et avait fuit ma présence. C'était pourtant ce que je voulais mais j'avais l'impression de m'automutiler. Alors que j'avais passé l'après-midi au garage, je me rendais chez Sam afin de me changer les idées et profitez des rares moments festifs avec les autres. Je fus décontenancé de sentir sa présence chez Sam. Il m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé chez les Cullen pour justifier la présence de Renesmée. Je lui avais fait part de notre rencontre et du fait que je sentais l'imprégnation prendre le dessus. Et que le pire, c'est que j'étais convaincu à présent qu'elle la ressentait sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne fut pas étonné car il avait entendu Renesmée me défendre auprès de ses parents et que j'étais la cause de sa dispute avec Edward et Bella. Les autres qui ne perdaient pas une miette de notre conversation, guettaient la moindre de mes réactions. J'informais Sam de mon choix de ne rien lui dire avant la bataille mais elle fit son apparition avant qu'il ne me dise ce qu'il en pensait. J'avais passé la soirée à essayer de l'ignorer mais je me surprenais à observer comme elle s'intégrait facilement à la meute. Est-ce que les garçons l'appréciaient vraiment ou se forçaient-ils voyant que je ne résisterais pas longtemps à notre imprégnation ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Leah ne cautionnait pas sa présence ici. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards noirs et s'étaient défilé tout de suite après le repas. Je la comprenais. Elle m'avait vu déprimé pendant sept ans. Elle m'avait soutenu dans mon combat contre l'imprégnation et seulement un mois après le retour de Renesmée, je m'avouais vaincu. Heureusement, qu'elle avait pris la décision de partir car je crois qu'elle aurait péter un câble en voyant que son frère avait fait en sorte que Renesmée s'assoie à côté de moi pour regarder le film. Elle s'était endormit en quelques minutes, et ne pouvant plus tenir à côté d'elle, j'avais décidé de partir plus tôt pour faire ma ronde. Cette sortie m'avait fait un bien fou, même si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Son regard, son odeur, ses joues roses quand elle avait touché mon pied sous la table, son rire quand elle avait battu Paul à la console. J'appréhendais de devoir passer le reste de la nuit dans une chambre à côté d'elle, simplement séparée par une porte. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer et de passer le relais à Seth. Ce dernier m'attendait sur les marches de l'entrée de chez Sam. Il m'informa qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, avant de me relever. J'entrais sans un bruit dans la pièce noire. Je m'approchais discrètement pour la contempler quelques secondes et en profiter pour lui mettre une couverture sur elle. J'arrachais mon regard de sa beauté pour aller me reposer. Je filais sous la douche. Alors que je m'apprêtais à refermer l'eau, je l'entendis appeler Seth. J'enfilais un boxer et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais avait fait demi-tour en ma présence. Elle rougit en raison de ma tenue et je décidais d'enfiler un bermuda afin de la mettre à l'aise. Nous parlâmes de ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée, puis sans que je ne m'y attende, elle avait déposé sa main sur ma joue pour me montrer sa vie. Elle voulait me prouver que sa famille s'en voulait d'être partie mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je retenais était qu'ils étaient partit et qu'ils m'avaient empêché de la voir grandir, de partager tous ces moment qu'elles me montraient. Elle m'avait tellement manqué sans que je le sache. Alors que ça vision se terminait, je tentais de toucher sa main et de lui fermer mon esprit afin qu'elle ne sache rien de ce que je ressentais. Je fus ravi de constater que cela marchait mais vite déçu quand elle se vexa, prenant cela pour de la méfiance. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la retenir, je ne supportais pas de la voir triste à cause de moi. Et c'est là qu'elle me surprit. Alor que je pensais avoir laissé échapper un souvenir et que j'essayais de justifier mon comportement, elle me prit de court disant qu'elle savait que je l'appréciais. Nous en plaisantâmes même. Nous nous étions quitté sur une bonne note, cette fois-ci. J'étais comblé d'avoir pu passer ce moment avec elle et qu'elle m'ait fait partager son intimité en me révélant ses souvenirs. Maintenant, j'étais plus que convaincu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du lien qui nous unissait et qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être avec moi quand même. Ca n'allait pas arranger mes affaires. Comment ne rien lui révéler alors que nous venions de devenir des amis ? Comment tenir jusqu'à la bataille ? Il allait falloir que je redouble d'efforts si je ne voulais pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Le lendemain matin, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je venais d'avoir un message. J'ouvrais un œil pour constater qu'il était de Bella. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le lire. Elle devait sûrement me rappeler l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Je me rendormis aussitôt. Puis un quart d'heure après, il sonna de nouveau, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point, mais je ne déniais toujours pas répondre. Au bout de la troisième fois, elle tenta de m'appeler.

-QUOI ? Décrochais-je à bout de nerfs

-Jacob, désolé de te réveiller, il faut qu'on parle. Dit-elle

-Je n'ai à te dire. Répliquais-je alors que j'allais lui raccrocher au nez

-Renesmée. On doit parler de Renesmée. Dit-elle plus fort dans le combiné se doutant de ma réaction.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

-Tu sais pourquoi. Nous sommes à la clairière, on t'attend si tu veux bien venir. Espérait-elle

-J'arrive. Lâchais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils avaient à me dire et pourquoi ils souhaitaient me voir tout de suite. J'enfilais un short et descendis à la cuisine. Renesmée était partit au marché avec Emily et Sam n'était pas là. J'engouffrais les cookies restants et fonçais à la clairière. Je mutais derrière un arbre avant d'entrée dans la clairière où ils m'attendaient.

-Merci d'être venu. Commença Bella

-C'est quoi l'urgence ? Demandais-je sèchement.

-Nessie est intrigué par toi et on pense qu'elle commence à ressentir le besoin d'être en ta compagnie. Reprit Edward

-J'avais remarqué. Répondis-je sur le même ton

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça et si nous essayons de l'empêcher de te voir, Alice a eu une vision que nous n'avons pas envie de voir se réaliser. Poursuivit-il

-Quoi, elle va bouder ? Me moquais-je

-Non, ça la conduira à sa perte. Intervins Bella, ce qui me glaça le sang.

-Quoi ?

-Ca ne serait que de moi, elle ne te parlerait même pas, mais Alice à vu que si nous essayons de vous éloigner, elle va dépérir et ne cherchera même pas à se battre, si il y a une confrontation avec les Volturis. Apparemment notre retour ici à réveiller son imprégnation. M'avouait-il en affichant un regard torturé.

-Et qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demandais-je sachant pertinemment qu'il ne disait pas ça pour me faire plaisir.

-Nous voudrions savoir si tu accepterais de ne pas lui avouer tout de suite la nature de votre lien. Je sais qu'on t'en demande beaucoup et que tu nous dois rien, même au contraire, mais… Se justifiait Bella

-Il ne compte pas lui en parler avant la confrontation. La coupa Edward.

-Puisque tu connais la raison de mon choix, je pourrais savoir la vôtre ? M'agaçais-je

-Nous avons peur que si elle l'apprend avant, elle nous en veuille et nous rejette et nous ne pourrons plus la protéger comme il se doit. Avoua Bella

-Vous avez raison de penser cela. Si elle vous en veut, ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je vous en veux, vous ne pourrez même plus l'approcher. Les provoquais-je pour enfoncer le clou

-On ne te demande pas ton avis Jacob, juste ce que tu vas faire. S'impatientait-il.

-Tu connais mon avis sur la question. Je ne lui dirais rien pour les mêmes raisons et que je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse les conséquences de vos erreurs. Mais puisque vous me devez une faveur, j'exige de pouvoir passer autant de temps qu'elle le demande en sa compagnie et en contrepartie je garderais mes distances avec elle. Imposais-je

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir ta promesse ? Tes pensées me laissent penser le contraire. Répondit la sangsue.

-Ca c'est mon problème. Grondais-je

-Très bien. Dit-il avant de disparaître.

-Merci Jacob et je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça. J'ai agis sous le coup de la colère, je ne métrisais pas mes émotions à ce moment là… En profita Bella pour s'excuser.

-Arrête Bella, je me moque de tes excuses. Tu auras beau t'excuser des milliers de fois, ça n'effacera jamais les sept années que je viens de passer. Vampire ou pas, tu étais la seule qui pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait pour moi. La seule qui aurait pu faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Mais tu as choisi ton clan depuis le début et je me voilais la face en pensant que notre amitié était plus forte. Je n'attends plus rien de toi et si Renesmée me veut bien dans sa vie, tu ne feras plus jamais parti de la mienne. Crachais-je

Elle resta sur place, à encaisser ce que je lui avouais. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. C'est avec un dernier regard assassin que je lui tournais le dos pour m'évanouir dans la forêt.

Je m'étonnais du self-control dont j'avais fait preuve face à mes deux plus grands ennemis. Mais une phrase me trottait dans la tête : « Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir ta promesse ». Même si je n'aimais pas ça, Edward avait raison. Que se passerait-il si je sentais qu'elle veuille plus que de l'amitié à mon égard ? Ca ne serait qu'une question de minutes, si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec elle et elle aussi, d'après ce qu'avait vu Alice. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la côtoyer en tant qu'ami, sans laisser de place à l'attirance qui pourrait naître chez elle et qui prenait de plus en plus de place en moi.

_« Tu n'as qu'à lui faire croire que t'a une copine »_ S'immisça Seth dans mon esprit

_« Occupes-toi de tes affaires Seth »_ Grondais-je

_« Désolé, je pensais juste que c'était une bonne idée. Ca t'aurait permis de la voir autant que tu veux, sans qu'elle, ne te voies autrement que comme un ami, enfin pour l'instant »_ Rigolait-il intérieurement

_« Elle n'est pas débile, Seth. Elle va bien se poser des questions, si il reste tout le temps avec elle et qu'elle ne voit pas l'ombre d'une petite amie à l'horizon »_Le sermonna sa sœur qui écoutait notre échange

_« Ta sœur à raison, Renesmée est loin d'être stupide »_ Ajoutais-je

_« Eh ben, vous avez qu'à faire croire que vous êtes ensemble, comme ça, tu pourras passer du temps avec et elle prendra les regards assassins de ma sœur pour de la jalousie et n'osera pas s'approcher si elle ressent quelque-chose avant que tu ne lui avoue le lien qui vous unit. »_ Proposait-il

_« Je ne veux pas impliquer ta sœur dans mes histoires »_ Le coupais-je

_« Je veux bien t'aider si ça peut nous éviter de nous faire tuer mais je t'avertis, je ne changerais rien à mon comportement avec toi »_ Répondit Leah

Sa réaction me surprenait, pourquoi voudrait-elle m'aider ? Elle qui m'avait soutenu pendant toutes ces années pour l'oublier et m'éloigner d'elle.

_« Je ne le fais pas pour elle, mais pour toi Jake. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire contre l'imprégnation et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un de nous soit blessé si elle commence à s'inquiéter pour toi et inversement. On n'a déjà donné avec Bella » Intervint-elle_

_« Merci pour ton aide, je vais y réfléchir mais je ne veux pas te mêler à ça »_ Expliquais-je

_« C'est toi qui voit, mais nous sommes impliqués quoi que tu décides »_ Dit-elle avant de muter ce qui éteint sa voix dans mon esprit

_« Alors là, je suis sur le cul »_ Pensa Seth

_« Seth »_ Le sermonnais-je

_« Désolé. Je disais pour rigoler mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait. »_ Dit-il

_« Hum. Ta sœur nous surprendra toujours. Bon on se retrouve chez les Cullen_ » Concluais-je avant de muter en arrivant devant chez Sam et Emily.

La proposition de Seth qui au début me paraissait inacceptable, me paraissait être une bonne solution pour moi mais pas pour Leah. Je savais qu'elle le faisait pour nous protéger, comme à son habitude, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle position. Alors que j'entrais dans la maison, je la vis assise dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Emily et Renesmée.

« Salut Jacob, bien dormis ? » Me demanda Emily

« Comme un bébé » Souriais-je en venant m'assoir à côté de mon beta

**POV Renesmée**

Je m'étais réveillé tôt et avais accompagné Emily au marché. C'était la moindre des choses pour la remercier pour cette nuit. Je repensais au moment que j'avais passé avec Jacob. Je pouvais dire que nous étions amis maintenant. Nous avions posé carte sur table. Je repensais également aux sensations que j'avais ressentis quand j'avais touché sa joue, qu'il avait pris ma main pour me retenir de partir. J'aurais aimé que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. De retour chez Emily, Leah nous attendait car elle avait donné rdv à son frère, ici pour aller chez ma famille. Comme à son habitude, elle était froide, elle ne me salua même pas. Je sentais bien qu'elle me détestait mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne lui avais rien fait de particulier, elle ne me connaissait même pas. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention, ça lui passerait. Deux minutes après, Jacob entra dans la maison et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il était rayonnant. Je mourrais d'envie de lui parler mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je jetais des regards en coin, en essuyant la vaisselle, et je notais qu'il m'observait également. Je fus ravi de voir qu'il ne me fuyait plus. Alors que j'allais enfin oser lui parler, le reste de la meute fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Salut tout le monde, alors prêts pour mettre la patté aux sangsues » S'enthousiasma Jared.

-Jared. Gronda Sam en lui faisant les gros yeux pour me désigner

-Merde. Désolé Nessie. C'est que tu es humaine aussi et j'oublie… »S'excusait-il gêné

-Ce n'est pas grave. Souriais-je

-Alors tu viens ce soir chez Jake ? Demanda Quil alors que je me retournais vers ce dernier qui affichait un regard horrifié

-Heu, je ne pense pas. Répondis-je voyant que ma venue ne l'enchantait pas

-Oups, je crois bien que t'a fait une boulette Quil. Se moqua Paul alors que j'essayais de cacher ma déception

-Tu peux venir si tu veux. Proposa Jacob

-Ne te sens pas obligé, je comprends que tu ne veux pas que je vienne. Je reste une sangsue. Souriais-je amèrement

-Renesmée…je voulais… Commençait-il alors que tout le monde était mal à l'aise à cause de la situation.

-Il voulait m'en parler avant de te demander. Le coupa Leah en prenant sa main.

Cette vision me brisa le cœur. Leah et Jacob était ensemble. Comment avais fais-je pour ne pas le voir ? Elle me détestait et me lançait toujours des regards noirs quand j'étais avec lui. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et elle était son bêta. Quel lien pouvait être plus fort ? Je me mis une claque intérieur afin de m'obliger à répondre afin de cacher ma déception.

-Pas de soucis. Bon, je dois y aller. On se voit à l'entraînement. Enchaînais-je avant d'embrasser Sam et Emily et m'enfuir par la porte d'entrée.

Je me mis à courir pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil à cause de lui ? Jacob était avec Leah et alors ? Qu'est ce que j'imaginais ? Je le savais très bien. Je prenais conscience qu'au plus profond de moi, que je ne le voulais que pour moi. Etrange, alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, que je pensais le détester il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'agissais comme si il m'appartenait. Je stoppais net ma course et décidais de marcher tranquillement à allure humaine afin de réfléchir à tout ça. La pluie fit son apparition mais ne me dérangea pas. Je traînais des pieds en espérant que le retour à la villa se passerait bien.

**POV JACOB**

-Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emily qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leah venait de me prendre la main comme si nous étions ensemble.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Leah ? Demandais-je sous le choc

-Je viens de t'offrir un alibi pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche de trop prêt, tu devrais me remercier. Se vexait-elle

-J'hallucine, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de le faire. Sourit Seth.

-Attendez, je ne comprends rien. Réfléchissait Embry

-Comme vous le savez, Renesmée n'a jamais ressentit l'imprégnation car elle n'a aucun souvenirs du jour de sa naissance. Son retour a changé les choses, elle commence à la ressentir et Alice à une vision d'elle qui rejetait ses parents en l'apprenant, du coup on ne pourra pas la protéger aussi bien que si sa famille est de la partie. Expliquais-je

- Du coup, tu ne veux plus allez contre l'imprégnation ? Demanda Paul alors que chacun attendait ma réponse.

-Je pensais que sa présence ne changerait rien au travail que j'ai fait ces dernières années, pour me détacher d'elle, mais je me rends compte qu'il est trop dur pour moi de rester éloigné d'elle. Avouais-je

-Ok, alors pourquoi lui faire croire que tu es avec Leah ? S'interrogea Jared

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir et la repousser si elle souhaite que nous devenions plus que des amis. Et je veux qu'elle ait la meilleure protection possible lors de l'affrontement. Répondis-je alors que chaque imprégné acquiesçait comprenant mon dilemme.

-Du coup, Leah sera son alibi jusqu'à que les Volturis arrivent. Jacob pourra la côtoyer sans lui dire la vérité. C'est une idée de génie, non ? Fanfaronna Seth.

-J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une idée de génie mais c'est une bonne idée pour l'instant. Répliqua Sam qui n'avait pas l'air très emballé par notre initiative.

-Et toi tu es d'accord ? Tenta Emily en s'adressant à Leah

-On n'avait rien décidé mais tu as vu ce qui vient de se passer ? Il ne supporte pas de l'attrister donc j'ai pas réfléchit et voila où nous en sommes. Dit-elle simplement comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-J'ai hâte de voir la suite, on risque de bien rigoler. Se moqua Paul en s'adressant à Embry, Jared et Quil qui pouffèrent

- Vous emballez pas, bande de débiles. Mon rôle s'arrête simplement à lui tenir la main de temps en temps et lancer des regards noirs quand elle s'approchera de lui. Grommelait-elle

-Pour lancer des regards assassins, on te fait confiance. On sait que tu sais faire. Rigola Seth avant de subir un des fameux regards de sa sœur.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle souffre ? Me demanda Sam

-Si, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour la protéger. Répondis-je sûr de moi. D'ailleurs, je devrais la rattraper, elle doit ne plus savoir quoi penser. On se rejoint chez les Cullen. Dis-je en me dirigeants vers l'extérieur.

Je laissais mes frères et montais dans ma camionnette. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais je savais une chose, je la protégerais mieux avec le plus de monde autour d'elle. Et puis j'allais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle sans avoir à lui mentir ou expliquer les choses. Je fulminais intérieurement de devoir réparer les erreurs de ses parents. Je roulais à vive allure, espérant la trouver sur le chemin, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Même si elle n'était partit que depuis 10 minutes, elle pouvait utiliser ses capacités de vampires pour rentrer plus vite. Alors que la pluie tombait à saut, je vis une silhouette que j'aurais reconnue entre mille, sur le bord de la route, ne se pressant pas pour éviter d'être mouillée. C'était elle.

Je me garais à sa hauteur et baissait la fenêtre du côté passager.

-Renesmée, monte. L'interpellais-je alors qu'elle tourna son regard vers moi.

Elle resta là, à me regarder le visage trempée et l'air triste. Ca me fendit le cœur.

-Monte, tu vas attraper froid. Insistais-je

-Non merci, je ne voudrais pas mouiller ta voiture. Lâchait-elle avant de se remettre à marcher.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue. Elle était triste et vexée car elle pensait que je ne souhaitais pas l'invité ce soir, ou étais-ce à cause de Leah ? Je sortis de la voiture et la rattrapais en prenant soins de la retenir par le bras qui était recouvert par son t-shirt.

-Attends. Monte s'il te plaît. L'implorais-je alors qu'elle me fixait de son regard glacial qui me rappelait un peu trop celui de son père.

-Pourquoi faire ? Ca ne serre à rien d'être gentil avec moi pour ensuite ne pas m'inviter à ta soirée. Je ne sais pas comment tu traites tes amis mais ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. S'emportait-elle

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de le faire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il fallait que Leah donne son accord. Crachait-elle, se qui me fit sourire car je décelais de la jalousie.

-Tu oses te moquer de moi en plus. Salut Jacob. S'énervait-elle avant de reprendre la route.

Je savais qu'elle n'écouterait rien alors je la rattrapais et la soulevais de terre en la portant comme une princesse. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait rien de romantique, elle essayait de se débattre mais ma prise sur elle était bien trop forte. J'ouvris la porte, la déposais à l'intérieur et vint m'installer à côté d'elle. Je mis le chauffage à fond, alors qu'elle ne déniait pas me regarder.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. J'aimerais que tu viennes ce soir et surtout j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître mieux. Expliquais-je

Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

-Ok. J'avoue que ma réaction était un peu excessive mais j'ai du mal à métriser mes émotions en ce moment. Ca doit être l'air de Forks, ou le stresse, j'en sais rien, mais depuis que je suis revenu ici, tout se mélange dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que les gens passent leur temps à me cacher des choses et ça me gonfle. Et puis toi, une fois tu me parles, deux minutes après tu m'envoie balader. Je pensais qu'on était enfin ami et pourtant tu ne m'invite pas à ta soirée. M'avouait-elle

Son désarroi me faisait de la peine, c'est vrai que mon comportement devait être difficile à cerner. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours. Souriait-elle timidement en fixant la route devant elle

- Si ça peu te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai cette impression. Osais-je alors qu'elle me regarda dans les yeux et que je vis son sourire s'élargir.

-Bon, il va falloir qu'on y aille. L'entraînement va bientôt commencer et mes parents sont déjà en colère, je ne vais pas en plus arriver en retard. Déjà qu'ils vont tirer une tête de six pieds de long quand ils vont me voir arriver avec toi. Rigolait-elle

-Tu m'étonnes. Rigolais-je également.

Je remis en route le moteur de la voiture alors qu'elle remontant ses jambes sous ses bras pour se réchauffer. J'aurais aimais lui proposer de se rapprocher de moi pour lui faire profiter de ma chaleur, mais mon geste aurait était déplacé pour un « simple » ami qui avait soit disant une petite amie et j'aurais pris le risque que son don me vole un souvenir qui pourrait tout lui révéler. Maintenant que je savais que ma lutte contre l'imprégnation était perdue d'avance, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de laisser mon esprit divaguer à un moment où nous serions en contact.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers chez les Cullen. Edward et Jasper étaient devant l'entrée en train de discuter. Je sentis Nessie, appréhender les retrouvailles avec son père et ma présence n'arrangeait rien. Je lui souris légèrement pour l'encourager et je sortis du véhicule alors qu'elle fit de même.

-Bonjour Jacob, ravi de te voir aujourd'hui. Lança Jasper. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête alors que je voyais Edward concentrer à lire dans nos pensées.

Il devait fulminer intérieurement en voyant que nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même chambre chez Sam et Emily et qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Je lui souris afin de le narguer car il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, sans se trahir aux yeux de sa fille.

-Je suis content de te revoir Nessie. S'adressait-il à sa fille en ignorant mon insolence.

-Moi aussi. Sourit-elle voyant que son père ne fit aucune remarque sur notre arrivée ensemble.

-Nessie, comme tu m'as manqué. La maison était vraiment vide sans toi. Lui sauta au coup Blondie.

-Je n'étais pas loin Rose. Il va falloir que tu t'habitue à me voir moins souvent. Je suis en âge de sortir avec mes amis maintenant. Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras alors que le reste de la famille nous rejoignait.

-Bonjour Jacob. Me salua Carlisle et Esmée alors qu'Alice se contentait de me sourire.

-D'ailleurs, j'organise une fête ce soir et Nessie est invité. Lâchais-je alors que cette dernière se retourna brutalement vers moi, redoutant un nouveau scandale. Pour ma part, je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me refuser, c'était notre accord et je comptais bien en profiter.

-Si tu as envie d'y aller, tu peux. Répondit Edward à sa fille sans me lâcher du te permettra de mieux faire connaissance avec Leah. Me provoquait-il ayant lu dans mes pensées le subterfuge que j'avais mis en place.

Les autres membres de la famille se regardèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela. De toute façon, ils seraient au courant dès que Nessie ne serait plus dans les parages. Nous restions là, tout les deux à nous défier du regard.

-Super. Merci. Intervins Renesmée sentant le malaise grandir.

-Prévois ton sac de couchage, les autres vont sûrement dormir sur place. Ajoutais-je pour faire perdre tous ces moyens à Edward.

Je décelais un mouvement nerveux indiquant qu'il allait me foncer dessus mais Bella vint déposer sa main sur son épaule pour l'en n'empêcher.

-Ok. On verra ça tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'on travaille aujourd'hui demanda cette dernière à son oncle pour détourner l'attention.

-On va faire des situations de combat en condition réelles. Répondit-il

-Ca sa me plaît. Souri Emmett

Le reste des Quileutes arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ma confrontation étant terminée avec Edward, je suivis le mouvement. Nous nous rendîmes derrière la maison. Renesmée rejoint Seth, alors que Leah vint se poster à côté de moi. Jasper nous expliqua l'exercice d'aujourd'hui qui consistait à opposer deux groupes, vampire et loup mélangés, dans un périmètre déterminée. Le but était de récupérer un foulard que chaque adversaire porterait sur lui.

**POV NESSIE**

C'était la première fois que nous mélangions les équipes. D'habitude, les exercices opposaient toujours ma famille contre les Quileutes. Carlisle et Sam avait dû penser qu'il était temps pour nous de travailler en équipe. Je me retrouvais donc dans l'équipe de Seth, Sam, Esmée, Emmett, Alice, Jared et Paul contre les autres. J'étais soulagé que Jacob soit avec mes parents car il ne fallait pas tenter le diable en les faisaient s'affronter. Nous étions l'équipe aux foulards bleus et étions les premiers à partir nous cacher dans la forêt. Instinctivement, Sam, Emmett et Paul prirent les devants en proposant une tactique pour attaquer les autres. Le plus dur pour nous était de prendre par surprise mon père qui avait un avantage avec son don. Sam se proposa pour relever le défi. Les loups allèrent muter et chacun se plaça à un endroit stratégique pour attaquer. Cet exercice était important pour moi. Je voulais démontrer que même si mes capacités étaient réduites par rapport à eux, je n'étais pas une proie facile. Je décidais donc de monter dans un arbre afin d'être inaccessible aux loups. Les autres arrivèrent, je ne les voyais pas mais je les sentais. Les hostilités commencèrent. Chacun affrontait un autre membre du clan adverse. Quil prit le dessus sur Esmée, alors que Sam surprit Carlisle. En moins de 15 minutes plusieurs avaient perdus leur foulard. Emmett qui était en plein forme attrapa celui d'Embry qui pensait attraper en traitre celui d'Alice qui affrontait Rosalie. Puis il se lança dans une lutte acharnée avec Jasper. Alice ayant eu raison de Rose dû se confronter à ma mère qui commençait à prendre le dessus. Mon père affrontait Sam alors que Jacob se battait avec Jared. Ce dernier propulsa mon allié contre l'arbre où j'étais et me fis perdre l'équilibre. Je me retrouvais au sol en moins de deux secondes et me retrouvait derrière Leah qui tenait le foulard de son frère entre les crocs. Je me mis en position d'attaque voyant qu'elle se retournait pour m'affronter. C'était le moment pour moi de faire mes preuves. J'esquivais sa première attaque sans peine. Je décidais de courir et de me déplacer en utilisant les branches des arbres quand elle se rapprochait trop prêt. Je fis en sorte de passer à proximité de ma mère et Paul qui s'affrontaient et fut ravit de voir que mon esquive de dernière minute provoqua une collision entre Leah et ma mère, ce qui permit à Paul de voler le foulard mais sa joie fut de courte durée car mon père qui venait de venir à bout de Sam , lui piqua le sien deux secondes après. Emmett et moi étions les deux derniers survivants de notre clan contre mon père, jacob et Leah. On se retrouva dos à dos pour les affronter. Pour une fois mon père et Jacob travaillait de concert alors que je commençais à fatiguer face à Leah qui commençait à prendre le dessus. J'entendis Emmett claironné en ayant eu mon père mais 5 minutes après il bougonnait pour avoir perdu contre Jacob. Alors que je vis Jacob s'approcher de moi pour donner un coup de main à sa copine qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi, je vis mon père tendre le bras devant lui en lui demandant de me laisser me débrouiller seule. Ce geste m'insupporta. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas traité comme les autres. Les Volturis n'auraient aucune pitié pour moi. Je savais que j'étais moins puissante que les autres mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais vulnérable. Alors que Leah allait refermer sa mâchoire sur mon foulard. Je lui envoyais plusieurs souvenirs où Seth m'avait parlé d'elle : « Tu sais Leah est froide car elle a vécu des choses difficiles, Sam l'a quitté pour Emily » Je n'étais pas fière d'utiliser ça contre elle, mais mon don était ma seule arme dans cette situation. Je vis son regard s'attrister et elle en oublia de me combattre. J'en profitais pour lui piquer son foulard sous les applaudissements de ma famille. Mais je perdis vite mon sourire quand je vis Jacob s'élancer vers moi, m'arracher mon foulard et le jeter à terre avant de se rapprocher de Leah. Cette dernière s'enfuit alors que la culpabilité m'envahit.

-Leah. Soufflais-je pleine de remords.

Jacob me lança un regard noir et partit à sa poursuite accompagné de Seth.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer, ne pouvant pas communiquer par la pensée avec l'autre meute. Seul mon père avait entendu la transmission de mon souvenir.

-Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais c'était ma dernière chance d'emporter le combat. Me justifiais-je alors que tout le monde retournait devant la villa pour débriefer sur l'entraînement.

-Je sais mais c'est ce qui t'a permis de gagner et c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir. Leah comprendra j'en suis sûr. Me rassurait-il.

Je n'étais pas convaincu, Leah ne m'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup mais là je venais de lui donner une bonne raison de me détester. J'avais consciemment utilisé sa malchance en amour pour gagner un stupide combat, sachant que ça la blesserait. Je n'étais pas fière de moi. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à m'en vouloir. J'avais envoyé un message à Seth pour m'excuser et savoir comment elle allait mais même si il disait qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, il ne parlait pas de sa sœur. Il était 18h et la fête chez Jacob avait lieu dans une heure. Je ne savais plus si j'étais la bienvenue après ce qui venait de se passer, mais il fallait que je la voie pour m'excuser, quitte à ne pas rester après. Je prévenais mes parents que je me rendais à la push et que je ne savais pas si je dormais là-bas ou non. Je notais que mon père se contenta de se crispé mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Je démarrais la voiture et me dirigeais chez Jacob. Seth m'avait envoyé un message m'indiquant où il habitait. Au bout de 20 minutes, j'empruntais un chemin qui menait dans les bois situé au abords de la push. Il ressemblait à celui qui menait chez nous. Une fois arrivée au bout, je découvris un magnifique chalet en bois où était garé devant, la camionnette de Jacob. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de descendre de la voiture et vit Jacob sortir sur la terrasse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandait-il surprit.

-Je..Je venais voir Leah. Arrivais-je à dire

-La fête ne commence que dans une heure, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. M'informait-il

-Ah bon, vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? M'étonnais-je alors que je vis que ma question le déstabilisait

-Oh, euh, non. On préfère avoir notre indépendance. Dit-il en baissant les yeux. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille te parler mais je peux essayer. Proposait-il

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Je m'en veux terriblement. Répondis-je gênée

Alors que Jacob composait son numéro, nous vîmes Leah arriver avec sa voiture et descendre les bras chargée de courses. Elle plongea son regard glacial dans le mien et me passa devant comme si je n'existais pas et vint déposer les sacs de courses dans les bras de Jacob.

-Je me suis dit que t'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour ce soir. Dit-elle simplement alors que Jacob semblait étonné.

Elle lui lança rapidement un regard qui voulait dire : on parlera quand on sera seuls. Puis Jacob entra dans la maison alors qu'elle se retourna pour me faire face.

-Tu venais te décommandé pour ce soir ? S'adressait-elle à moi.

-Oui si tu souhaites que je ne sois pas là. Mais je voulais surtout venir m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été débile de me servir contre toi, de ce que Seth m'a confié. Commençais-je

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Crachait-elle

-Je comprends ta réaction mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais surtout prouver à tout le monde que je ne suis pas une mauviette. J'en ai marre qu'on me répète sans cesse que je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'un vampire à part entière. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose fragile. Et pour moi, arriver à attraper ton foulard était une façon de prouver que j'étais digne d'affronter l'un des loups les plus forts des Quileutes. Avouais-je

-Je comprends ton geste mais ce n'est pas en me cirant les bottes que je vais tout oublier. Souriait-elle jaune

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas mon genre. M'offusquais-je, ce qui attisa son attention. Tu es la seule fille de la meute, tu es le bêta de Jacob et même les garçons ont une trouille monstre de toi. J'en ai donc déduis que tu devais être plus forte que la plupart d'entre eux. Expliquais-je mon raisonnement.

-C'est vrai qu'ils évitent de me taquiner comme ils font entre eux mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Dit-elle le regard perdu dans le vague.

-C'est à cause de ton histoire avec Sam. Tentais-je alors qu'elle tourna son visage fermé vers moi. Excuses moi, je vais trop loin. Et puis ça c'est du passé, tu as Jacob maintenant. Me forçais-je à sourire.

Elle me fixa puis prit la parole.

-Je crois que j'arriverais à te pardonner si tu me dis une chose personnelle sur ton compte. Dit-elle en gardant son air sérieux.

Je fus surprise par sa demande, en quoi savoir quelque-chose de personnel sur moi pouvait l'intéresser. Elle voulait avoir des armes pour se défendre au cas où je recommencerais ? Sa demande était légitime. Le seul bémol c'est que les seules choses personnelles auxquelles je pensais concernaient Jacob et je n'étais pas sûre que mon soudain intérêt pour son petit ami ne lui plaise. Du coup, je cherchais dans ma mémoire.

-Il y a une chose dont je n'ai parlé à personne. Dis-je alors que j'éveillais sa curiosité. Elle se rapprocha de moi. L'autre jour, j'ai eu un souvenir du jour de ma naissance. Mais malheureusement il était flou.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? S'existait-elle d'un coup.

Plutôt que de lui décrire et pour éviter que Jacob n'entende mon secret, je déposais ma main sur sa joue. Elle vit l'image qui mettait revenu en mémoire le premier jour de notre retour dans la villa. Le fameux visage flou qui se tenait devant moi dans le salon. Cette sensation étrange de bien-être que je n'avais jamais plus ressentis depuis. Je retirais ma main et elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Woua, alors c'est ça. Soufflait-elle le visage emplit de tristesse sans s'adresser réellement à moi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu étais là, tu sais qui c'est ? Demandais-je croyant qu'elle savait quelque-chose sur mon souvenir.

-Hein, quoi ? Non…je voulais dire…c'est ça ton secret. Maintenant on est à égalité. Dit-elle nerveusement.

-Les filles vous venez m'aider, j'ai besoin de vos talents. Nous coupâmes Jacob en nous interpellant par la fenêtre.

-Ok, on arrive. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Son comportement était étrange mais je me contentais qu'elle n'ait plus une dent contre moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous attelâmes à la cuisine. Nous réalisions pleins d'amuse gueule en quantité astronomique afin de nourrir la bande de morphale qui ne tarderait plus. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues et Leah ne semblait plus m'en vouloir. J'étais en train de me battre avec ma grosse boule de pâte faite maison, pour lui donner la forme que je souhaitais quand Jacob se moqua de moi, en me traitant de demi-portion. Je m'agaçais sur celle-ci quand il vint déposer ses mains pour me montrer comment faire. Ces mains vinrent toucher les miennes et il laissa à nouveau échapper un souvenir : je revis à travers son regard, ma soirée chez Sam et Emily quand je jouais à la console avec les garçons. Je relevais la tête pour constatait qu'il avait compris que j'avais vu moi aussi ce souvenir. Mes yeux se perdirent dans son regard intense mais ce fut de courte durée car Leah apporta la plaque de mini-saucisses feuilletée qu'elle sortait du four, sur la table. Je retirais immédiatement ma main de la sienne, étant gênée par la situation, c'était sa copine tout de même, et allais me laver les mains. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Si elle s'imaginait qu'il se passait quelque-chose entre Jacob et moi, je serais morte. Mais finalement, est ce qu'il ne venait pas de se passer quelque-chose ? C'était le deuxième souvenir qu'il laissait s'échapper : le premier où j'avais appris qu'il me trouvait belle, le deuxième où il éprouvait un sentiment de contentement voyant que ses amis m'appréciaient également. Je me retournais vers le plan de travail pour en avoir le cœur net. Il était toujours là à m'observer, en me fixant dans les yeux avec une telle intensité, alors que Leah était juste à côté de lui.

-Salut la compagnie. Claironna Seth

-Hum, ça sent bon. Dirent en cœur et les autres garçons…

* * *

Salut, alors ce chapiter ? J'ai longtemps hésité sur la tournure de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi Leah intervint et pourquoi Jacob ne souhaite pas lui révélé tout de suite. J'ai vraiment essayer de mettre en avant leur besoin de protectionvers son imprégné quelque-soit le prix à payer.

J'attends vos impression

bis o.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde, et non je ne suis pas morte. Désolé pour le retard mais écris et réécris ce chapitre plusieurs fois car il est compliqué de pensez à tout pour que l'histoire prenne la tournure que je souhaite. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui sera le dernier avant que Renesmée n'apprenne le secret que lui cache ses parents. J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente.**

**Bonne lecture**

**O.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Pov jacob**

Leah et Nessie s'étaient réconciliées grâce à une confidence que mon imprégnée lui avait révélé par le biais de son don. Il n'y a que les filles pour faire ça. Toutefois, j'étais content que Renesmée reste pour la soirée. Alors que tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes, nos doigts se rencontrèrent et un souvenir m'échappa. Contrairement à la dernière fois, je n'étais pas paniqué. Le fait qu'elle croit que Leah était ma copine, me permettait d'analyser sa réaction. Je notais qu'elle fût gênée par ce contact. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien afin de comprendre si elle appréhendait ma réaction ou si elle était gênée à cause de la présence de Leah. La deuxième solution était la bonne. Dès que Leah s'approcha du plan de travail, elle se retourna pour aller se laver les mains. Je souris, ravi de savoir qu'elle se sentait coupable, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle attendait plus qu'une simple amitié. Mais deux secondes après, elle me fit de nouveau face et plongea son regard dans le mien, comme si elle me défiait. C'était comme si tout autour de nous avait disparût. Je ne faisais plus attention à Leah qui se tenait juste à côté de moi, je ne fis plus aucuns mouvements, je me contentais de la fixer et de chercher des réponses à travers ses iris.

C'est l'arrivée des autres qui me fit sortir de ma transe. A peine arrivé, Paul piqua une des mini-saucisses feuilletée de Leah et se prit une tape de Nessie sur la main.

-Hé, on a mis du temps à préparer, tu pourrais attendre. Souriait-elle

- Désolé, je peux pas résister. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois avant d'engloutir l'amuse-gueule

Leah lui assena une autre tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit râler. Nessie rit face à la situation.

-Ce n'est pas avec tes petites tapes sur la main que tu vas les retenir. Vint glisser Leah à l'oreille de Nessie, en fixant le loup concerné.

Les autres filles sourirent à sa remarque car elles lui donnaient raison. Les garçons, quand à eux, avaient du mal à comprendre la gentillesse que portait Leah à Nessie, eux qui étaient restés sur l'épisode de l'entraînement. J'avoue que moi aussi, je fus surpris par tant de gentillesse. Ce n'était pas habituel chez Leah. Les seules personnes avec qui elle agissait comme cela était moi et son frère. C'était louche mais je ne posais pas plus de questions que cela, on verrait bien par la suite.

Tout le monde alla s'installer dans le salon alors que j'allumais un feu. Les filles aidèrent Leah et Nessie à apporter les quantités de nourriture astronomique qu'elles avaient préparées. Je notais également que Leah remercia Emily avec un large sourire, ce qui était une première pour elle. Ce détail n'échappa à personne, mais personne n'osa en parler de peur de réveiller le démon qui sommeillait en elle et que nous connaissions bien. Alors que Seth allait se servir, Nessie émit un grondement et lui fit remarquer qu'elle comptait bien mettre en application les conseils de sa sœur. Ce dernier leva les mains comme si il rendait les armes, ce qui fit rire les autres. L'ambiance était vraiment détendue. Sam autorisa même ses gars à boire quelques bières, ce qui était très rare en période hostile. Alors que j'allais m'assoir à côté de Quil, le regard de Leah me rappela que j'étais censé agir comme si j'étais en couple. Je vins donc m'assoir à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle prit ma main dans la sienne, sous le regard furtif de Renesmée. J'étais gêné d'agir de la sorte, ce qui faisait bien rire mes frères qui n'arrêtaient pas de me chambrer dans le dos de Renesmée. J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler avec elle. Les autres l'accaparaient complètement et Leah ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. D'un côté tant mieux, cela voulait dire que les autres l'avaient accepté et la considérait comme l'une des nôtres. Je remarquais qu'elle me jetait des regards en coin et je m'obligeais à adopter une attitude normale, alors que mon esprit me criait de me lever et d'aller la voir. J'étais jaloux de voir que les autres pouvaient lui parler et plaisanter avec elle. Alors que je baissais la tête pour me passer une main sur la nuque, je notais que Sam m'observait en me relevant. Je compris à son regard qu'il voyait ma souffrance, à lutter contre mon instinct. Il était minuit et je reçus un message m'indiquant qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient finit leur tour de garde et que la famille de Renesmée partait chasser. J'indiquais donc à Leah et à Paul qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre la relève. Ma sœur enlaça Paul sur le pas de la porte et Leah vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue pour donner le change. Je notais que Renesmée avait observé cet échange et rougit en s'apercevant que je l'avais vu. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Leah demanda à Emily si elle pouvait passer la voir demain, chose que cette dernière accepta avec joie. Emily souffrait toujours de l'ignorance de sa cousine, elle ne pouvait retenir sa joie sur son visage, pleins d'espoir face à ce changement de comportement. Leah sourit et referma la porte sur Rachel qui vint s'assoir à côté de Nessie en affichant un regard inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir. La rassura Emily qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Demanda Renesmée à ma sœur, alors que je tendais l'oreille attendant mon tour pour jouer à la console.

-On se connaît depuis toujours en faite. Paul est un ami de Sam que je connais depuis l'enfance. A cette époque, je ne le supportais pas. Je suis partie faire mes études et quand je suis revenu, Paul et Jacob avait mutés et trainaient avec Sam. Un jour il est passé à la maison, pour voir mon frère, et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est mis ensemble. Souriait-elle en se remémorant ces souvenirs.

-Et qu'est ce qui a fait que tu l'as apprécié quand tu l'as revu ? La questionnait-elle simplement sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur le sujet de l'imprégnation, dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence.

-oh, euh. Sa mutation l'avait fait mûrir, sans doute. Répondis Rachel prise de court.

-Comme on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Vint à son secours Sam.

-Ce n'est qu'un dicton. Quand je déteste quelqu'un, je ne change pas d'avis généralement. Le contredit Renesmée.

-Pourtant tu détestais Jacob il n'y a pas si longtemps. Souligna Seth avant de remplir sa bouche de cacahuètes, l'air de rien.

-C'est différent. Et puis on parle d'amour pas d'amitié. Se défendit-elle en me regardant pour voir comment je réagissais.

-Seth, elle a raison. N'essaye pas de parler de quelques-chose dont tu ne connais rien. Lâchais-je de ma voix d'alpha pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Du calme Jacob. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Et puis ce n'est pas parcequ'on est pas en couple, qu'on ne connaît rien à l'amour. Moi, je sais le reconnaître quand je le vois. Défendit-elle son ami, alors que je venais de prendre une douche froide, ce qui n'échappait pas aux autres.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie Renesmée ? Tenta Emily qui sentait bien que j'avais besoin de réponse.

Les bruits des garçons cessèrent, toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et chacun tendait l'oreille pour écouter la réponse de Renesmée.

-Je ne savais pas que ma vie personnelle vous intéressait tant que ça. Souriait-elle en voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'elle parle.

-Les garçons sont de vraies commères, ils adorent les ragots. Plaisanta Sam pour expliquer leur soudaine attention.

-oui, j'avais remarqué. Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai personne mais je vis avec 4 couples depuis mon enfance donc je sais de quoi je parle. Dit-elle à mon attention, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Mouai. Lâcha Embry

-Tu sais Embry, l'amour chez les vampires c'est très différent de l'amour chez les humains. Tout est amplifié. Une fois qu'ils se trouvent, ils ne peuvent plus continuer à vivre sans l'autre. Tout sentiment est exagéré. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes. Dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

-Je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles. Sourit ce dernier faisant allusion à l'imprégnation

-Du coup, j'analyse vite les relations. Par exemple, je peux vous dire que Quil à une petite amie secrète. Lançait-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressé.

-Hein, quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier

-Oh, arrête Quil. Tu restes jamais jusqu'à la fin quand on fait une soirée ou après l'entraînement. Tu regardes les autres couples comme si tu aimerais partager ces moments avec quelqu'un. Et je t'ai déjà entendu parler à voix basse, au téléphone, avec une certaine Claire. Souriait-elle ravi de faire part de ses déductions.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'on connaissait tous l'existence de Claire, depuis des années. Mais elle n'avait que 9 ans et Renesmée aurait forcément posé des questions en voyant le lien qui les unissait. Du coup, Quil avait accepté de ne plus emmener Claire chez Sam, quand Nessie était dans les parages.

-Tu dois perdre ton flair ma grande, Claire n'est qu'une amie, elle est comme ma sœur. Mentis Quil alors que je le remerciais intérieurement.

-Bon, sur ces paroles, on va y aller. Intervins Sam en se levant du canapé suivis d'Emily.

Ma sœur, Jared et Kim les suivirent. Ils me remercièrent pour la soirée et Sam me rappela que l'entraînement était à 14h00 demain. Seth, Embry et Quil restèrent et on décida de regarder un film. J'étais déçu de voir que Renesmée était assise entre Seth et Embry. Je pris donc le dernier fauteuil vacant. Le film étant terminé, les loups se levèrent prêts à partir. Alors que Seth s'apprêtait à réveiller Nessie qui dormait tel un ange. Je l'interpellais.

-Laisses la dormir, je la ramènerais demain. Dis-je alors que les deux autres me fixaient avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toi qui vois. Rigola Seth alors que je les fusillais du regard.

Je les raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte et commençais à ranger le bordel que nous avions mis. Renesmée ne leva pas une oreille. Elle avait l'air épuisée, sûrement à cause de l'exercice de cette après-midi. Alors qu'elle bougeait dans son sommeil, un de ses bras tomba du canapé. Je décidais donc de lui prêter mon lit pour la nuit. Je pausais le bol de chips sur la table et vint glisser mon premier bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Je la soulevais sans forcer, elle était légère comme une plume. Je montais les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre avec le pied et entrais sans allumer, mes yeux étant habitués à l'obscurité. Alors que je la déposais délicatement sur mon lit, son bras gauche glissa sur ma nuque et je reçu une vision : Je revis la scène d'hier où Leah m'avait pris la main, à travers ses yeux. Je sentis sa déception et sa peine avant que son souvenir ne disparaisse dès que sa main retomba sur son ventre. Elle était amoureuse de moi. Plus de doute. Son souvenir venait de me le confirmer. Soudain, ces deux yeux s'ouvrirent. La vision l'avait sûrement réveillée. Mon visage n'était cas quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle et les battements de son cœur, s'accélèrent mais elle ne dit rien. Elle resta là, choquée d'avoir laissé échapper un souvenir aussi personnel me concernant. Sans était trop pour moi. Son odeur me caressait le visage et mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et scrutais sa réaction en approchant mon visage du sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme le mien. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec la légèreté d'une plume. Si notre baiser était doux, ce que je pouvais ressentir était explosif. Non seulement, l'imprégnation me faisait vibrer de tout mon être, je me sentais enfin entier, complet. J'avais l'impression que l'immense plaie qui avait grandit pendant 7 ans, venait de se refermer subitement pour me redonner un nouveau souffle. Mais son don accentua ce moment divin en nous faisons partager nos souvenirs mutuels. Je revis tout nos moments passés ensembles à travers mes souvenirs, mais aussi à travers les siens. Je découvris qu'elle éprouvait de l'attirance pour moi depuis quelques temps. Si j'avais su ! Ce moment était tellement parfait, je n'osais pas détacher mes lèvres des siennes, de peur que ce moment ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination ou pire, qu'elle le regrette.

Soudain, un hurlement de loup que je connaissais bien, me ramena à la réalité. J'interrompis notre baiser et me tournais vers la fenêtre.

-Leah. Soufflais-je

Je me retournais vers Nessie qui affichait de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Je..je suis désolé. Il faut que j'y aille. Dis-je affolé par l'alerte de mon bêta.

-Pas de soucis. Fonce. Dit-elle

-Tu ne peux pas rester là toute seule, c'est trop dangereux. Pensais-je avant de prendre mon portable dans ma poche.

-Sam, Leah a besoin d'aide. Envoi les gars pour l'aider….Ok, j'appelle les Cullen pour savoir si ils sont revenus de leur chasse, sinon je déposerais Renesmée chez toi…ok, on part.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandait-elle

- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne présage rien de bon. Viens il ne faut pas trainer. Suis-moi et appelle tes parents. Ordonnais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Ma priorité était de la mettre en sécurité. Il fallait que je fasse vite, je ne voulais pas laisser Leah seule trop longtemps. J'espérais que les autres étaient déjà en chemin. Nous montâmes dans la voiture alors que Nessie réussi à avoir sa mère. Je fonçais à la villa et fit déraper la voiture en arrivant devant. Les Cullen foncèrent sur nous.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jacob. S'affola Edward

-Leah vient d'appeler au secours, elle à dû sentir quelque-chose ou trouver un vampire. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis juste venu mettre Renesmée en sécurité et je repars. Débitais-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non c'est notre devoir. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Lâchais-je avant de muter et de foncer dans les bois.

-Leah, où es-tu ? Pensais-je

-Elle est vers la clairière. Intervins Seth.

J'accélérais ma course. Le fait qu'elle ne me réponde pas ne présageait rien de bon. Je n'étais plus qu'à 5 minutes, la clairière n'était pas très loin de chez les Cullen.

-Oh mon dieu Leah. Pensa Seth.

Je sentis la douleur envahir mon esprit. Alors que je débouchais sur la clairière où je vis mes frères qui formaient un groupe. Je poussais Jared pour constatait que Leah était au sol, inconsciente et sous sa forme humaine. Sam sorti de derrière un arbre sous sa forme humaine et vint prendre Leah dans ses bras.

-Ne restez pas là. Allez prévenir les Cullen que Leah est blessée et que nous arrivons.

Je poussais immédiatement un cri pour annoncer notre venu et nous détalâmes vers leur demeure.

Sam était monté sur le dos de Paul, en prenant soin de ne pas aggraver l'état de mon bêta.

Les Cullen avaient compris mon hurlement et nous attendaient de pied ferme. Je fus le premier sur place. Esmée me tendit des vêtements, j'allais me changer derrière un arbre et revins vers eux, attendant l'arrivée des autres.

-Jacob qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'affola Renesmée

-Leah est blessée. Il faut que vous l'aidiez Carlisle.

-Alice, Rosalie allait préparer la chambre. Demandait-il, fixant les bois.

Le reste des meutes arrivèrent. Je fonçais vers Paul et Sam me transmis Leah. Je pris le soin de coller son corps contre mon torse, car elle était entièrement nue.

-Suis-moi. Dis Carlisle alors que Seth laisser échapper un couinement.

Je passais devant les Cullen qui à ma grande surprise avait l'air inquiet et attristé par ce qui arrivait à Leah. Je croisais le regard de Renesmée qui se planta au sol, comme si elle culpabilisait. Je montais les marches et vint déposer Leah dans une chambre qu'avait préparé Blondie et le lutin. A peine, l'avais-je posé sur le lit que Carlisle l'ausculta. Je reculais instinctivement ne voulant pas le gêner dans son travail. J'avais l'impression de revivre la fois où il m'avait soigné après la bataille contre les nouveaux-nés. La seule différence c'est que moi j'étais conscient et hurlait à la mort.

-Est…est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Arrivais-je à dire la gorge serré en voyant son frère entrer dans la pièce.

-Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes, c'est pour ça qu'elle est inconsciente. Elle a du recevoir une douleur trop forte, que son cœur n'a pas supporter. Mais il bat correctement maintenant. Sa jambe est cassée, ainsi que son omoplate. Il faut que je les remette en place pour qu'elle se rétablisse correctement. Affirmait-il en relevant son visage vers moi.

-Bein, allez-y qu'est ce que vous attendez ? S'impatienta son frère

Je savais ce que Carlisle avait à faire pour l'avoir vécu 7 ans auparavant et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Pour le patient et ses proches.

-Seth, Carlisle va devoir casse les os de Leah pour les remettre en place, c'est la seule solution. Expliquais-je

-Je veux rester avec elle pour la soutenir. Se renfrognait-il comprenant que je voulais qu'il parte.

-Seth, tu sors et tout de suite. Utilisais-je ma voix d'alpha.

Il me fusilla du regard, me reprochant d'utiliser ma voix d'alpha pour le faire obéir. Il tourna les talons et mis un coup de poing dans la porte de la chambre, qui vola en éclats, avant de disparaître.

-Désolé. Dis-je peiné alors que les trois vampires me regardaient avec compassion. Même Rosalie. Je vais rejoindre les autres. Les informais-je ne pouvant pas supporter de voir mon amie vivre les mêmes souffrances que j'avais connues.

Carlisle plaça une fiole sous le nez de Leah qui se réveilla immédiatement. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur du à ses blessures. Elle essaya de se débattre mais Rosalie et Alice la plaquèrent contre son lit alors que Carlisle allait commençait à casser ses os.

Je descendais les escaliers sous les hurlements de mon bêta. Les autres avaient repris leur forme humaine et attendaient dans le salon. Chacun affichait une mine grave, alors qu'Esmée essayait de les réconforter avec du thé et des gâteaux. Nous avions beau être des ventres sur pattes, dans un moment comme celui-ci, le goût amer que nous avions dans la bouche nous empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Je me dirigeais vers Paul qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Grondais-je

- On a senti deux vampires près de la clairière et on a foncé après que Leah vous ai avertit. Il y avait un mâle et une femelle. Le mec s'est enfui alors que la fille ne bougeait pas, je l'ai pris en course pensa que Leah ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la fille, elle paraissait chétive et pas bien vieille. Alors que je poursuivais le mâle j'ai entendu Leah hurler à la mort, du coup j'ai fait demi-tour et quand je suis arrivé, elle était au sol et se tordait de douleur, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison car la femelle était à plusieurs mètres d'elle et la fixait. Quand elle m'a aperçu, elle a pris la fuite et vous êtes arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. M'expliquait-il

-Jane. Souffla Jared.

-La Volturis ? S'étonna Sam.

- Oui, rappelez-vous. Elle peut faire souffrir quelqu'un rien quand le fixant. Ajouta Bella

-Mais qu'est ce que les Volturis font là ? Ils ne devaient pas arriver tout de suite d'après Alice. S'indigna Seth. Alors qu'un énième hurlement de sa sœur nous glaça le sang.

-Elle surveille l'avenir d'Aro, il connaît les limites de son don. Il n'a donc pris aucune décision et à envoyer Jane pour ne pas nous alerter. Résonna Esmée

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Intervins Jared.

-Ca veut dire, que les Volturis savent que nous sommes là et qu'ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Dit Edward.

-Tant mieux, je commençais à en avoir marre des entrainements. Souri Emmett.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce accompagné de Rosalie et Alice.

-Elle va bien. Le plus dur est passé. Tu peux aller la voir Seth. Nous rassurâmes Carlisle alors que je perdis la boule qui s'était formé dans mon ventre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je

- Jane va sûrement informer Aro de votre existence et les Volturis ne prendront pas le risque que l'on développe une armée, ils seront sûrement là demain. Répondit Jasper

-Alors nous serons prêts. Répliqua Sam alors que les autres loups acquiescèrent.

Nous y étions. Notre affrontement avec les Volturis aurait lieu demain. Carlisle, Jasper, Sam et moi préparions notre plan d'attaque. Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, Alice eu la confirmation qu'Aro avait décidé de venir. L'avantage pour nous et qu'il ne connaissait pas le don de Bella et qu'il avait prévu de venir avec uniquement avec sa garde personnelle pensant que les vampires dotés d'un don d'attaque suffirait à nous terrasse si nous opposions une résistance. Nous serions donc largement en supériorité numérique, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Les directives étant données pour chacun, mes frères appelèrent leurs imprégnées pour les prévenir qu'ils passeraient la nuit chez les Cullen. Esmée, avait préparé une pièce pour que nous puissions nous reposer. Alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, je constatais que Nessie n'était plus dans la pièce.

Je me concentrais pour entendre les battements de son cœur qui émanaient d'une pièce à l'étage. Je décidais d'aller la voir alors que son père me fusilla du regard en me voyant monter les escaliers. Son odeur me mena jusqu'au bout du couloir. Alors que j'allais frapper, elle me devança.

-Entre. Dit-elle alors que je refermais ma main sur la poignée de la porte

Elle était assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre et ne dénia pas se retourner.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandais-je inquiet en restant sur le pas de la porte.

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne me regarda toujours pas. J'avançais, pour venir m'assoir à côté d'elle et je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'elle contemplait. Dehors, se tenait Seth qui était en train de téléphoner à sa mère pour l'informer de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi et de ce qui allait se passer demain. Je tournais la tête vers elle et mon cœur se brisa quand je constatais qu'elle pleurait.

-Nessie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Insistais-je , en prenant son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux emplis de tristesse et laissa une vision me parvenir. Elle me fit revivre nos derniers moments passés ensemble. Notre baiser, l'appel de Leah, le moment où je pris Leah dans mes bras pour l'emmener se faire soigner par Carlisle et les hurlements qu'elle avait poussées quand nous étions dans le salon. Tous ses souvenirs étaient englobés dans une culpabilité énorme. Elle pensait que c'était sa faute si Leah avait été blessée et que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas été la raison qui m'avait retenu pour aller aider mon bêta.

Je retirais ma main de son visage et souris amèrement.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Renesmée. Même si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais sûrement pas arrivé à temps. La rassurais-je

-Sûrement pas mais peut-être. Se flagellait-elle

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Insistais-je

Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Bien sûre que si, j'ai quelque-chose à me reprocher. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-elle sèchement en faisant référence à notre baiser. Je l'ai encore trahi. Si nous survivons demain, comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle l'apprendra ? Tu n'as pas l'air de tant soucier. Me reprochait-elle

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire. Mais si je lui expliquais pourquoi je lui avais fait croire que Leah et moi étions ensemble, je devrais lui expliquer toute l'histoire depuis le jour de sa naissance. Et la bataille aurait lieu demain, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la déstabiliser alors que j'étais si prêt du but. Demain, nous tuerons ces maudites sangsues et je pourrais enfin lui révéler la vérité. Après, elle ne risquerait plus rien et ça sera le problème de Bella et Edward.

-Tu vois que tu regrettes toi aussi. Reprit-elle me voyant plongé dans ma réflexion.

Sa remarque fit rater un battement à mon cœur.

-Nessie, il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette, des choses que j'aimerais changer mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé hier. Affirmais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Mais…

-C'était la première fois que je me sentais entier, complet. Et je sais que tu as ressentis la même chose. Continuais-je

-Là n'est pas la question. Se défendit-elle

- Ecoutes. Il y a pleins de choses dont il faut qu'on parle mais ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je te promets que demain quand tout sera terminé, je t'expliquerais tous. On t'a caché beaucoup de choses mais il en va de ta sécurité que tu ne le saches pas maintenant. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arriverait quelque-chose. Dis-je alors que mes muscles commençaient à trembler.

-Jacob, calmes-toi. De quoi tu parles ? Demandait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jacob ! Leah te demande. Entra subitement Edward accompagné de Bella.

Un grondement monta dans ma gorge. Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait avec moi. Ils avaient peur pour leur petit secret, mais leur temps était compté.

-On se passera de tes commentaires Jacob. Gronda Edward.

-Je t'emmerde Edward. J'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux. Le défiais-je en venant me poster à quelques centimètres de lui, alors que je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de m'attaquer.

-Jacob ! S'affola Nessie qui sentait que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment

-Edward, ce n'est pas le moment. Ajouta Bella

-Je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir Jacob, il faut garder nos forces pour demain. Se résignait-il alors que ça mâchoire se contractait.

-Oui et puis tu ne vas pas donner une autre raison à ta fille de te détester. Le provoquais-je

Sa rage dans ses yeux dût alerter Bella et Renesmée car la première retint son mari par le bras alors que Nessie vint se positionner entre nous, en se plaçant devant moi. Cette image me rappela qu'il y a quelques mois, nous étions exactement dans la même situation sauf que cette fois Renesmée me protégeait moi et plus eux.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre tout les trois. Je sais que vous vous reprocher des trucs mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser le passé au passé ? Les autres ont sût faire la part des choses mais vous, vous continuez à vous provoquer. Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui a engendré une telle rancœur pour que vous ne puissiez pas faire autrement que vous détester ? S'emporta Renesmée.

-Ma chérie, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler…Répondit Bella

-Ce n'est jamais le moment avec vous. Criait-elle alors que ces parents baissaient la tête, honteux.

-Jacob, Carlisle a besoin de toi. Entra Jasper alors qu'une vague d'apaisement emplis la pièce.

-On se voit tout à l'heure. Soufflais-je à Renesmée alors que je sortis de la pièce, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à mes deux interlocuteurs.

Je ne pus entendre la suite de leur conversation car Carlisle souhaitait que nous repèrerions par où nous allions arriver demain pour prendre les Volturis par surprise. Une fois de retour, j'allais voir Leah qui allait beaucoup mieux. Elle était assise dans son lit et dévorait ce qu'Esmée lui avait préparé. Tous ces os s'étaient replacés et elle fulminait contre Jane, qui l'avait prise en traitre. Elle me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec Renesmée. Elle me connaissait bien et elle savait d'après Seth que Nessie était restée dormir chez moi. Je lui expliquais les choses et m'excusais de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour la protéger.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Jake. Souriait-elle tendrement

-Je sais que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir mais je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Répliquais-je

-Jake. Hier, Renesmée m'a confié un secret pour se faire pardonner à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'entraînement. Elle a utilisé son don pour me montrer un souvenir du jour de sa naissance. M'expliquait-elle

-Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de ce jour. Dis-je étonné

-Oui, son souvenir était brouillé mais ce qu'elle m'a montré, c'est son souvenir de votre imprégnation. J'ai ressentis ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. C'est comme si je comprenais enfin ce que vous vivez tous. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sam n'a pas pu se battre pour moi. Dit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Leah, tu pleures. Lui fis-je remarqué

-Ceux sont des larmes de soulagement. Tout me paraît plus claire maintenant, je comprends vos choix concernant vos imprégnés et j'agirais pareil, si j'avais la chance de partager ça avec quelqu'un. Alors ne te culpabilise pas. Souriait-elle

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre Leah devant moi. Son comportement me paraissait déjà différent hier soir, lors de la soirée et j'en connaissais la raison maintenant. Le fait de vivre une imprégnation à travers quelqu'un d'autre lui avait permis de se rendre compte de ce que nous vivions et surtout, elle lui avait permis de donner un sens à sa rupture avec Sam. Même si ce dernier lui avait expliqué des dizaines de fois, il était difficile de comprendre que l'on puisse être aussi dépendant d'une autre personne, après un seul regard échangé.

-Je suis sûr que ton tour viendra, ma belle. Souriais-je à mon tour.

-Hum. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Sam de venir ? J'aimerais lui parler. Dit-elle légèrement gênée.

-Pas de soucis, je vais le chercher, il est dehors avec les autres. Reposes-toi bien, demain ne sera pas une journée facile. Dis-je avant de déposer un baisé sur son crâne.

-Oui, oh grand alpha. Plaisantait-elle

Je ris à sa moquerie et descendis chercher Sam. Il était 21h00 et je décidais d'aller me coucher. Les Cullen était partis chasser et reviendrais dans quelques heures. Même si ils avaient chassé la veille, ils voulaient emmagasiner le plus de force possible. Nessie n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis mon altercation avec son père. J'allais donc me coucher, ne voyant aucuns intérêts à tourner en rond. Mes frères firent de même une heure plus tard. Tout le monde redoutais demain, mais avait hâte que la menace des Volturis prenne fin, une fois pour toute. Je tournais en rond dans mon lit. Je me remémorais le plan d'attaque, j'imaginai déjà mes crocs se planter dans ces sangsues. Et puis, je pensais à Renesmée. Comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant la vérité. M'en voudrait-elle de ne lui avoir rien dit ? Sûrement. Je laissais mes pensées divaguer en me remémorant notre baiser. Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant mais je m'en rappelais dans le moindre détail. Les ronflements d'Embry vinrent briser mon souvenir. Plus les minutes passaient et plus ses ronflements s'accentuaient. Je décidais de changer d'endroit pour dormir quand Quil s'y mis lui aussi.

Je décidais d'aller dormir sur le canapé qui avait l'air confortable. Je callais un oreiller sous ma tête et essayais de m'endormir malgré les ronflements atténués par la distance. Soudain, je tendis l'oreille. Un bruit provenait de l'étage. Ca ne pouvait être que Leah, Seth ou Nessie. Mon odorat me confirma mes espérances. Il s'agissait de Renesmée. Elle descendit à pas feutrés les escaliers et se dirigea dans la cuisine qui se trouvait juste en face du salon. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, je fis semblant de dormir. J'attendis d'entendre le bruit de la porte du frigo pour les rouvrir. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, puis resta quelques minutes à observer l'extérieur. Elle affichait un regard soucieux et triste. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et mon cœur rata un battement. Un léger sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait compris que j'étais réveillé. Sans un mot, elle déposa son verre d'eau sur la table et se dirigea vers moi. Elle avait beau être triste, elle était splendide. Elle portait un pyjama en soie marron qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Je la contemplais alors qu'elle prit un plaid sur le fauteuil d'à côté et vint s'allonger contre moi en se glissant dessous. Elle cala sa tête sous la mienne et posa sa main contre mon torse nue.

Elle ne parla toujours pas et se contenta de communiquer avec son don. Elle me montra qu'elle appréhendait la journée de demain. Qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un soit blessé. Elle avait peur pour sa famille mais aussi pour nous. Et puis elle avait peur pour moi. C'était étrange de ressentir l'imprégnation à travers elle. Je relevais son visage pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Si tu veux qu'il ne m'arrive rien, fais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi. Soufflais-je le plus doucement possible afin que personne d'autres n'entende, même si tout le monde dormait à point fermé.

Elle me sourit timidement et enfouit son visage contre moi. Je caressais ses cheveux jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme et s'est ainsi que je me dormis à mon tour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde, et non je ne suis pas morte. Désolé pour avoir mis au temps de temps mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. Voila le chapitre 7, le chapitre 8 est pratiquement terminé, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bis**

**O.**

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Nous revenions de notre chasse alors que les Volturis seraient là dans une heure, au levé du soleil. Je fus le premier, étant plus rapide que le reste de ma famille, à arriver à la villa où le silence m'indiquait que tout le monde dormait encore. C'est avec effroi que je tournais la tête sur ma droite, alerté par le mélange entre l'odeur de ma fille et de mon pire ennemi. Un grondement bestial s'échappa de ma gorge quand je vis Nessie dans ses bras sous une couverture alors que seule son épaule dénudée et le torse nue de Jacob étaient visibles. J'allais lui bondir dessus quand Renesmée s'assit soudainement et que je constatais qu'elle était en pyjama et que la bride de son haut était tombée sur son bras.

-Papa ? Ca va ? S'affola ma fille alors que le loup à ses côtés émergeait comme si de rien n'était.

-Lèves-toi, il faut qu'on se prépare nous n'avons plus qu'une heure. Lâchais-je froidement alors qu'elle se leva et lança un regard triste à Jacob.

-Je viendrais te voir avant de partir. La rassurait-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Cette image me fendit le cœur. L'imprégnation avait eu raison de ma fille. Je le voyais bien dans ses yeux et ses pensées me confirmaient qu' il n'y avait plus que Jacob. Certes elle nous aimait toujours mais ce n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Si j'avais su i ans que quoi que je fasse, nous en arriverions là, nous serions restés. Au moins nous aurions un avenir en commun avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard. Mes décisions du passés me rattrapaient et je savais que notre fille ne nous pardonnerait pas de l'avoir éloigné de son loup. De ne pas lui avoir laissé le libre arbitre qu'il lui était du. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle, était de faire en sorte qu'elle survive à cette journée et d'anéantir tout danger pour qu'elle puisse enfin vivre comme elle l'entendait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera en sorte que rien ne lui arrives. Me rassura Bella qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Le reste de ma famille entra dans la pièce alors que les loups ne rejoignirent également. Tous affichaient un visage crispé.

-Paul, Leah vous venez avec nous à la clairière, vu que les volturis connaissent votre existence. Seth et Renesmée vous restez à la villa comme convenu. Sam, Jacob et les autres, vous vous tiendrez en embuscade entre la maison et la clairière. Les volturis ne pourront pas atteindre la villa mais si il y a le moindre problème Seth pourra informer Jacob et Leah. Rappela Carlisle alors que chacun rejoignait son groupe.

Leah vint embrasser son frère qui lui demande de faire attention car ses blessures, mêmes guérit étaient encore fragiles. Alors que Bella et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre fille.

-Tout va bien se passer Nessie. La rassura ma femme.

-Oui, nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux et nous allons enfin en finir avec les Volturis. Affirmais-je ne voulant pas qu'elle s'angoisse.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider. Se plaignait-elle

-Aro, ne connait pas ton existence et tu seras plus en sécurité ici qu'avec nous. Lui expliquais-je

-Je sais mais promettez moi que vous allez faire attention. Nous demandait-elle.

-C'est promis ma belle. La rassurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Bella vint rejoindre notre étreinte alors que les autres quittaient la pièce. Les pensées de Jacob m'indiquèrent qu'il attendait pour lui parler. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur Nessie avant de m'éloigner.

-On t'aime plus que notre propre vie ma puce. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous agissons pour ton bien. Dis-je en pensant que quelque soit la tournure que prendraient les évènements, je voulais qu'elle sache que notre décision de l'éloigner de Forks nous paraissait, à l'époque, être la seule solution pour son bien-être.

Bella et moi sortîmes de la pièce alors que Seth pensa à mon attention, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la protéger si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Je déposais ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer ma gratitude avant de quitter la pièce.

Jacob sorti 5 minutes après nous. Je n'avais pas pu écouter ce qu'il avait dit à ma fille car Bella avait enclenché son bouclier, prétextant que cela ne nous regardait pas. Les loups allèrent se mettre en position alors que nous les dépassâmes pour rejoindre la clairière. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et nous fixions l'horizon, prêts à affronter notre destin. Le premier rayon de soleil eu à peine le temps de toucher le sol que les Volturis firent leur entrée.

Contrairement à la vision d'Alice ils étaient aussi nombreux que nous, enfin si on comptait les loups qui se cachaient dans les bois derrière nous. Aro était venu accompagné de quelques témoins et ces disciples dotés de pouvoir. Il avait fait deux nouvelles recrues apparemment. Deux femmes. J'entendis la panique dans les pensées de ma famille qui se demandait qu'elle pouvait bien être leur pouvoir.

-Carlisle, je vois que la visite de Jane et Démétri ne vous à pas échappée. Je suis ravi de vous revoir enfin après toutes ces années d'absence. Je commençais à croire que vous nous évitiez. Comme si vous aviez quelque-chose à nous cacher. Commença Aro affichant un sourire mesquin.

-Nous avions simplement besoin de changer d'air. Comme tu peux le voir nous n'avons rien à cacher. Bella fait parti des nôtres à présent. Répondit avec toute son assurance mon père.

-Oui et l'immortalité lui va à ravir. Souriait-il en contemplant ma femme en ayant des pensées salaces, ceux qui me tendit encore plus que je ne l'étais. Ce qui m'embête c'est que vos nouveaux amis sont dangereux pour notre race. Prétextait-il alors que Caius souriait à pleine dents, pensant déjà au carnage qui allait suivre.

-Ces loups ne représentent aucun danger. Nous cohabitons avec eux. Les défendit Esmée alors que Paul se mit à grogner.

-Jane et Démétri ne sont pas du même avis. Qui me dit qu'ils ne se retourneront pas contre nous ? Continuait-il. Alors que sa disciple affichait un rictus mauvais.

- Rien mais ils ont notre confiance depuis des années. Répondis-je

-Edward, tu sais bien que cela ne me suffit point, je croyais que tu lisais dans les pensées. Se moquait-il alors que ses sbires pouffaient. Alice ? S'adressait-il à ma sœur en lui tendant la main.

-Comme tu le sais mes visions ont des limites et en ce qui concerne leur avenir je ne vois rien. Crachait-elle sans bouger de sa position ce qui vexa Aro.

-Je vois. Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre choix. Jane ? Termine ce que tu as commencé. Demandait-il à la blondinette qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

Jane figea son regard mauvais sur Leah puis sur Paul mais rien ne se passa. Bella les protégeait avec son bouclier. Aro et Caius se tournèrent vers Jane en perdant leurs sourires.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? est ce que ces bêtes résistent à ton don ? S'énerva Caius.

-Non, je ne comprends pas. Mon don fonctionnait très bien sur le loup gris hier. S'offusquait-elle alors qu'Aro leva la main, en signe de trêve entre les deux interlocuteurs.

Il nous contempla les uns après les autres et son regard vint se poser sur ma femme.

-Bellllla ! Toujours aussi surprenante. A croire que les boucliers ne sont pas une denrée si rare. Dit-il avant que ses pensées ne se tournent vers une de ses nouvelles recrues : Reneta. Puis plus rien.

Je n'entendais plus rien. Mais ça ne venait pas de Bella. Aro avait su dénicher un bouclier lui aussi mais il ne semblait pas plus affolé que ça du fait que les dons de ses disciples n'auraient aucuns effets sur nous.

- Laissez-moi-vous présenter Reneta. Elle possède elle aussi un bouclier. Si j'avais sut que Bella en avait un, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir quand vous êtes venus nous rendre visite à Volterra. Tant pis. Haussait-il les épaules. Toutefois, laissez-moi vous présenter Sylvia. Vous vous rappelez d'elle ? Souriait-il comme si de rien n'était.

Le souvenir de Sylvia me revint en mémoire. C'était l'hôtesse qu'avait prévu de transformer les Volturis lorsque que nous étions à Volterra.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle possède un don également ? Crachais-je

-Effectivement. Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Me narguait-il.

-Nous connaissons votre faiblesse pour les vampires ayant un don, Aro. Tu n'hésites pas à décimé un clan pour rallier à ta cause la personne souhaitée. L'agressa Jasper.

-Insubordination. Cria Caius. Alec punit-le.

Les vapeurs maléfique d'Alec avancèrent vers mon frère mais elles furent stopper par Aro.

-Mon frère, tu sais très bien que nos attaques ne peuvent rien contre le bouclier de la jeune Bella. Seule Sylvia est à l'épreuve de son don. Souriait-il en fixant Jasper.

Cette dernière vint se placer à côté d'Aro et lui tendit la main alors que son regard ne quittait pas Jasper. Je vis les iris de son maître s'agrandirent. Elle était en train de lui donner des informations mais je ne pouvais rien entendre. Lisait-elle elle aussi dans les pensées ? Impossible le bouclier de ma femme l'aurait bloquée.

-Intéressant. Poursuis s'il te plait. Demandait-il a la femme qui nous passa tous en revus sans lâcher sa main.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Chuchota Bella

-Je n'en ai aucunes idées. Répondis-je sans le lâcher des yeux

-Magnifico. S'extasiait-il alors que l'autre vampire recula d'un pas. Mes amis sachez que Sylvia est capable de décelé votre pire cauchemar. La chose qui vous anéantirait. Jusqu'à maintenant votre famille était votre force mais elle sera votre perte aujourd'hui. Dit-il en prenant une voix rauque.

Terrifié, je regardais Bella puis Carlisle. Notre plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Aro venait de découvrir l'existence de Renesmée. Comme tout père ma pire crainte était que les Volturis s'emparent d'elle et Sylvia l'avait décelé.

-Tu ne l'as toucheras pas. M'emportais-je alors que ma famille, Leah et Paul adoptèrent une position d'attaque.

-Mon cher Edward. Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et ce n'est pas une poignée de vampire sans dons et deux cabots qui vont m'en empêcher. S'agaçait-il alors que son escorte se préparait à attaquer.

-Tout à une fin mon cher Aro. Grondais-je entendant les pensées de Jacob qui ne pouvait plus tenir dissimulé dans les bois.

Je souris en voyant la mine de mon ennemi se décomposer. Sam, Jacob et le reste de la meute venaient de se dévoiler au grand jour. J'aurais adoré que le bouclier de Reneta ne fonctionne plus pour entendre leurs pensées s'affoler mais leurs visages en disaient long.

-Exterminez les tous ! Criait-il en fonçant droit sur nous.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Ma famille, les Quileutes, tous, nous ne jetions vers eux afin de mettre fin à leur menace qui planait sur nous depuis toutes ces années. Chacun avait une bonne raison de se battre. Pour ma part, la raison la plus importante pour moi se trouvait à quelques kilomètres d'ici et il était hors de question qu'un volturis ne l'atteigne. Ma rage décuplait mes forces et chaque volturis qui se dressait devant moi, périssait. J'étais comme une machine qui n'avait qu'un objectif. Protéger ma fille, à n'importe quel prix. Nous étions en train de prendre le dessus sur eux. Le corps de Démétri et Reneta gisaient déjà au sol. Chacun était engagé dans un combat alors que je vis Aro tenter de fuir après avoir parlé à Jane. Je fonçais sur lui. Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, ses pensées me parvinrent.

Tu me tueras peut-être mais j'emporterais ta fille avec moi en enfer.

Je stoppais ma course immédiatement pour constater que Jane se dirigeait vers la villa. Je voulu la suivre mais Aro m'attaqua. J'esquivais ses attaques alors que je prenais conscience que je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de lui à temps.

-Jacob ! Jacooooooooooooooob ! Hurlais-je alors que ce dernier se retourna vers moi après s'être débarrassé de Caius. Sauve là ! Réussis-je à dire pendant qu'Aro essayait de m'arracher la tête.

Jacob eut la réaction que j'attendais. Il se mit à courir vers la villa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**POV Renesmée**

Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? M'inquiétais-je

Seth vint se poster à côté de moi et se mit à gronder. J'avais compris à son comportement que la batail avait commencé mais son changement d'attitude ne m'indiquait rien de bon. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et se posta en position d'attaque devant la maison. Cette fois plus de doute. Un volturis se dirigeait vers nous. Mon cœur s'emballa. La peur que j'éprouvais pour ceux qui étaient partis au combat venait de s'amplifier quand je pris conscience que je ne serais pas d'une très grande aide pour Seth.

Et c'est là, qu'elle fit son apparition. Non seulement un volturis était venu pour nous tuer mais en plus il s'agissait de Jane. La plus redoutable et la plus sadique des Volturis d'après mon oncle Jasper.

Elle avança sans sourciller comme si la présence de Seth ne changeait rien à ses plans. Mon ami fonça sur elle et alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, elle tourna le regard vers lui et il tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur. Ses hurlements de douleurs me glacèrent le sang. Que pouvais-je faire ? Elle qui était toute puissante et moi qui n'avait pas le quart de sa force. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Elle souriait comme si elle s'amusait.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je sortis de la villa et attrapais notre table de jardin que je lui lançais dessus. Elle dévia la table au dernier moment et tourna son regard vers moi. Seth ne bougeait plus mais il était encore en vie. Il avait repris son apparence humaine et haletait sur le sol, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Renesmée je suppose ? Souri diaboliquement Jane alors que je me mis en position d'attaque.

Tu n'es pas venu là pour parler, alors qu'on en finisse. Grondais-je

Je reconnais bien là, la fille d'Edward et Bella. Tu es aussi prétentieuse que tes parents. Crachait-elle.

Je reconnais également que tu ressembles à la description que ma famille m'a faite de toi. Tu es aussi pathétique que je l'imaginais. La provoquais-je

Sans que j'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle me fonça dessus et me propulsa à travers la baie vitrée de la villa. Je me retrouvais au milieu du salon. Je me relevais tant bien que mal en m'appuyant sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Pauvre petite chose. Tu n'as même pas la force d'un vampire. Te tuer sera beaucoup moins amusant que prévu. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir un don divertissant. Souriait-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Soudain, je sentis une douleur jusque là inconnue, traverser tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression que des dizaines de lames me transperçaient de part en part. J'essayais de résister à la douleur en vain. Mon cœur s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde et je voyais ma vie, ma courte vie défilée dans ma mémoire. Je ne contrôlais plus mon don et celui-ci m'envoyer des souvenirs de plus en plus anciens comme si plus je remontais le temps, plus mon cœur ralentissait.

-J'es…j'espère que ma…ma famille aura eu le…temps d'anéantir les tiens. Réussis-je à dire en espérant qu'elle abrégerait mes souffrance en la provocant.

Je vis un éclair de rage traverser ses iris rouge sang et alors que j'attendais le coup de grâce, Jacob bondit sur elle et lui arracha la tête au passage. Je vis son corps tomber devant moi alors que sa tête roula près de la cheminée. Je sentis la truffe humide de Jacob me toucher le visage et alors que je relevais la tête pour le rassurer, mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

Soudain, une scène qui s'était déroulé le jour de ma naissance me revint en mémoire. Le fameux souvenir dont j'avais rêvé ma première nuit à Forks et qui était flou. Cette fois il devint clair.

**FLASH BACK**

**Je revis la fameuse scène où tante Rose me portait dans ses bras. Et l'homme flou, ces yeux, la sensation de bien-être qui m'avait envahit, c'était Jacob !**

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Aboya Rosalie

-Non, tu plaisantes là ? Ne me dit pas que ton truc de cabot vient de se produire sur Renesmée ? S'énervait-elle

-Je crois que si. Tout paraît clair maintenant. Souriait-il en tendant sa main pour attraper la mienne.

-Dégages, sale chien ! Elle ne t'appartient pas. S'emportait-elle en repoussant sa main.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Ce n'est pas ton enfant ! Crachait-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle

**Tante Rose me déposa dans un couffin et sorti de mon champs de vision, je ne voyais plus rien mais j'entendais tout.**

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Reconnus-je la voix de mon grand-père

-C'est ce sale chien qui… commença rose

-Tu t'es imprégné de ma fille. Lâcha mon père.

-Ecoutez, ne nous emportons pas. Nous avons tous subit beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, nous devrions prendre le temps de réfléchir. Intervins Carlisle

-Pas besoin de réfléchir. Il croit qu'il peut s'imposer comme ça dans la vie de Renesmée alors qu'il y a peine 1 heure il souhaitait sa mort. Cria Rosalie

-Rosalie.. Surgit la voix d'Esmée.

-Elle est des nôtres et elle partira avec nous ! Criais Rose

**J'entendis un grand bruit**

-STOOOOP ! Cria la voix de ma mère . Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend à tous ? S'énervait-elle

-Bella. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillée ? Demanda mon père. J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vous prend ? Demandait-elle

-Il y a un différent entre Jacob et Rosalie et les choses se sont envenimées. Expliqua Alice

-Quoi ? S'impatientait ma mère

-Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée. Lui souffla mon père.

Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée… Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée…. Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée… Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée

**Fin du FLASH BACK**

Cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit et la vision se stoppa. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Jacob était sous sa forme humaine et seulement vêtu d'un short.

-Renesmée. Nessie. Répond moi. Pleurait-il

-Tu t'es imprégné de moi. Soufflais-je avant de tomber dans les vaps.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit, alors que je sentis une douleur dans mon bras gauche. En tournant la tête, je me rendis compte qu'une perfusion était accrochée sur mon avant bras.

-Nessie, ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? S'approcha ma mère.

-Ca va. J'ai juste l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus. Répondis-je à moitié étourdi.

-C'est normal, ma puce mais tout ira bien maintenant. S'assit mon père au bord du lit.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Comment va Seth ? Demandais-je, le souvenir de lui cloué au sol avant mon affrontement avec Jane.

-Il va bien. Carlisle a pris soin de lui et personne d'autre n'a été blessé. C'est terminé maintenant. Les Volturis ont été anéantit. Tu pourras vivre tranquillement maintenant. Souriait ma mère en regardant mon père avec soulagement.

Soudain mon dernier souvenir me revint en mémoire.

-Jacob. Où est Jacob ? Demandais-je

-Il est allé raccompagner Leah et Seth chez eux, il revient bientôt. M'informa mon père le visage tendu.

Je fus soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait revenir. Je voulais qu'on me donne des explications quand à mon souvenir mais je n'osais pas en parler avec mes parents.

-Renesmée, il faut que l'on parle de ton souvenir. Dit mon père après avoir lu dans mes pensées.

-C'est ça la fameuse chose que tout le monde me cache ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'imprégnation ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes en froid avec Jacob ?

Mon père regarda ma mère, qui me prit la main.

-Oui, chérie. Il y a sept ans, le jour de ta naissance, Jacob s'est imprégné de toi. L'imprégnation est une chose qui arrive uniquement aux loups. Ce phénomène ne s'explique pas. Quand un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un, il ne vit plus que pour cette personne. Elle est sa raison de vivre, son oxygène. Il ne peut plus se passer de cette personne.

J'encaissais les paroles de ma mère. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui il y avait de mal là-dedans.

-Le fait est mon cœur, que les loups ont du mal à gérer leurs émotions. Dès qu'ils sont en colère, ils se transforment s'ils n'arrivent pas à se maîtriser. Le visage d'Emily est la preuve du non-contrôle de Sam.

Je restais abasourdi par cette révélation. C'était donc Sam qui avait blessé Emily.

-Oui et c'est pour cette raison, entre autre, que nous avons décidé de t'éloigner de Jacob. Nous avions peur qu'un accident comme celui-ci t'arrive. Se justifia mon père. Et puis, nous voulions que tu est le choix

-Vous êtes partis sans lui dire. Dis-je, plus pour moi-même en me remémorant mon souvenir alors que ma mère hocha la tête en affichant un visage pleins de remords.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Demandais-je alors que mon père se raidit.

-Parce que ce qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit c'est que l'imprégnation marche dans les deux sens. C'est pour ça que tu ressens le besoin d'être avec moi. Ton père et moi avions déjà des différents à l'époque et il n'a pas su faire la part des choses. Il t'a enlevé à moi. Entra Jacob

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Jacob. Gronda mon père.

-Oh que si je vais m'en mêler. J'ai souffert pendant sept ans. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su mettre ton orgueil de côté. Tu as pris une décision qui ne t'appartenait pas. C'était à elle de décider si elle voulait rester à mes côtés ou non. S'emportait-il à son tour.

-Jacob…Tenta ma mère.

-Oh toi, n'essaye même pas de me raisonner. Je pensais que notre amitié comptait pour toi et que tu arriverais à le raisonner. C'est pour ça que je suis parti ce soir là. Je te faisais confiance et toi, tu m'as poignardé en plein cœur. Tu savais ce que j'allais endurer, ce qu'ELLE allait endurer en nous séparant. Heureusement pour vous, sa mémoire à cru bond de la protéger en lui enlevant tout souvenir de moi. Mais maintenant c'est finit. Vous auriez pu tout lui dire quand vous êtes revenu à Forks mais une fois de plus, vous n'avez pensez qu'à vous. La vérité à enfin éclatée et elle peut voir quels égoïstes vous faites. Hurlait-il alors qu'il se mettait à trembler.

-Vous saviez que j'aurais pu souffrir de cet éloignement et vous l'avez quand même fait ? Me renfrognais-je

-Oui mais c'était pour ton bien. Gins ma mère

-Oh arrêt maman. Ais au moins le cran d'assumer tes erreurs. Crachais-je

-Renesmée, ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère. S'indigna mon père

-Attends, dis moi si je me trompe mais une mère n'est pas censé faire en sorte que son enfant soit heureux ? Toi qui prône le libre arbitre de chacun, le fait que chacun puisse choisir la façon dont vivre sa vie, la règle ne s'applique pas à tout le monde ? M'emportais-je oubliant toute fatigue.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…Commençait-il

-Oh si je comprends très bien, quand on veut bien m'expliquer les choses. Et vous savez quoi, je vais rattraper le temps perdu. Dis-je en arrachant ma perfusion de mon bras. Je pars avec Jacob. Annonçais-je en me levant alors que mon père et ma mère se postèrent devant moi pour me retenir.

-Renesmée, calmes-toi. On comprend ta colère…Tenta ma mère.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous croyez que l'imprégnation n'avait aucun effet sur moi mais maintenant je sais que si. Voila pourquoi toutes ces années je me sentais vide, qu'une part de moi était tout le temps triste. Je croyais que c'était parce que je me sentais différente de vous mais je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est pour ça que je vous posais des centaines de questions sur votre vie à Forks et vous m'avez tous menti délibérément. Et vous osez dire que nous sommes une famille ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous m'avez fait croire que les loups étaient dangereux et malfaisants. Vous me dégoûtés ! Dis-je sèchement sans une once de pitié face aux visages meurtris des mes parents.

-Renesmée. Souffla mon père comprenant en entendant mes pensées que je pensais tous ce que je venais de dire.

-Arrête. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de vous. Je…je..je peux pas rester là comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si vous ne voulez pas me perdre définitivement, laissez-moi partir avec lui. Me calmais-je avant de tourner le regard vers lui.

Jacob affichait un regard triste. Comme si il comprenait ma douleur. Son attitude conforta mon choix de partir avec lui. Mon père, se décala pour me laisser passer sans dire un mot, alors que ma mère s'assit sur mon lit. Je pris quelques affaires que je mis dans un sac qui traînait par terre et je sorti de ma chambre suivis par Jacob. Je descendis les escaliers alors que le reste de ma famille était en bas dans le hall d'entrée. Bien évidemment la scène ne leur avait pas échappé. Ils affichaient tous des regards pleins de culpabilité et de demande de pardon, mais je baissais la tête et sorti de la maison sans un mot.

Je montais dans la voiture de Jacob et celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ma famille qui était réunie sur le perron, impuissanteface à ma réaction, puis il monta. Il démarra la voiture, fit demi-tour pour emprunter le chemin qui m'éloignait de la villa. Je jetais un dernier regard à mes parents. Ce n'était pas un regard amical, ni méchant mais simplement un regard de déception. Je savais que si ma mère avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir de la peine.

J'étais complètement déboussolée, j'avais l'impression que ma vie entière était fondée sur un mensonge. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête alors que le paysage défilait par la fenêtre. Alors que je ruminais intérieurement la voiture se stoppa.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule quelques minutes ? Me demanda Jacob alors qu'il restait là.

-Non, c'est bon, merci. Répondis-je en essayant de dissimuler toute la souffrance qui émanait de moi.

Il descendit de la voiture en prenant mon sac et je le suivis. Il ouvrit la maison et nous entrâmes sans un mot. Il posa mes affaires sur le canapé et se tourna vers moi alors que je fixais le sol.

-Ca va aller ? Demandait-il inquiet en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux qui était tombée sur mon visage.

Ma gorge se serra et je ne pus retenir le flot de larmes qui monta à mes yeux. A peine la première larme avait-elle quittée ma joue qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa et je me laissais aller. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il me porta jusqu'au canapé alors que je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Alors que je m'agrippais à son cou, mon don se mit en marche. Je ressentais tous ce que lui ressentais. Il souffrait tellement de me voir comme ça, c'était comme si le fait de me voir triste l'anéantissait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Je sentis tout l'amour qu'il me portait, cet amour étrange qu'était l'imprégnation.

Je relevais la tête et son regard plein de compassion plongea dans le mien. Il posa sa main chaude sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes et à ce moment là je n'avais qu'une envie. L'embrasser. J'approchais lentement, sans le quitter des yeux et il ne fit aucun mouvement. Je continuais vers lui jusqu'à que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Il laissa sa main sur ma joue et son contact électrisa tout mon corps. Je me rapprochais de lui et fis passer ma main derrière sa nuque alors qu'il vint déposer sa deuxième main sur ma hanche. Notre baiser devint plus passionné. Il était beaucoup plus intense que le premier. Je sentais sa langue entrer dans ma bouche et caresser la mienne. Des millions de sensations me traversaient le corps de la tête aux pieds, je ressentais mes sentiments mais aussi les siens, nous étions en osmose parfaite. Comme si nous étions de partie d'un seul être et que nos esprit s'étaient rassemblés pour ne former plus qu'un. La position dans laquelle nous étions n'était pas très confortable, je décidais donc de monter à califourchon sur ces genoux, ne pouvant plus retenir mes pulsions. Il accompagna mon geste et me positionna sur lui alors qu'il se redressait pour être en position assise. Il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos et remonta l'une d'elles jusqu'à ma nuque. J'étais à bout de souffle mais je ne voulais pas stopper nos baisers. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi vivante, entière. Je le désirais et sa gestuelle, les battements de son cœur et ses regards me confirmaient que lui aussi. Je lui retirai son t-shirt en une fraction de seconde et j'hottais le mien pour me retrouver en sous-vêtement. Alors que je l'embrassais dans la nuque, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon ventre et me repousser.

-Nessie….attends. Soufflait-il la voix rauque à cause du désir.

Je me stoppais net, le fixant, le regard inquiet. Avais-je mal fait quelque-chose ? Est-ce qu'il ne me désirait pas ? Mes yeux durent trahir mes pensée ou étais-ce mon don qui lui avait fournit ces informations.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…C'est…c'est moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Enfin pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Avouait-il craignant ma réaction

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais…que tu ressentais les mêmes choses…et que tu avais…envie. Répondis-je gênée

-Nessie. Commençait-il en mettant sa main sur ma joue. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens et que je te désire mais nous devons parler. J'ai envie que notre relation soit seine, qu'il n'y est aucun non-dit ou mensonge. J'ai peur que tu n'agisses sous le coup de l'émotion, après ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui : la batail, la dispute avec tes parents, la découverte de l'imprégnation.

-Hum. Dis-je déçue en remettant mon t-shirt et en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Demandais-je comme si de rien n'était.

Il remit son t-shirt et se tourna vers moi pour me faire face.

-Je veux te parler de ce que j'ai vécu depuis l'imprégnation, ces années sans toi, ton retour et Leah. Dit-il l'air sérieux

Je ne sus quoi dire.

-Je sais que tu as revu ton souvenir du jour où nous nous sommes imprégnés mais il faut que tu saches ce qui c'est passé dans ma vie après votre départ.

Et c'est là qu'il m'expliqua toute l'histoire. Après notre départ de Forks il avait été anéanti. L'imprégnation le faisait souffrir, au point qu'il refusait tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Il était parti à notre recherche pendant plusieurs mois mais en vain. A son retour, il était meurtri et insociable. Il avait même laissé Leah gérer ses obligations d'alpha pendant un certain temps. Son bêta avait été son soutient tout ces années et l'avait aidé à remonter la pente en refoulant son imprégnation. Ils s'étaient rapproché ayant connu tout les deux la douleur à cause d'une imprégnation. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait enchaîné les relations sans lendemain, chose qui me blaisa même si je comprenais en quelque sorte. Il m'avoua que la trahison de ma mère était le plus dur à supporter car la réaction de mon père ne l'étonnait pas, vu leur passé litigieux. Les trois dernières années, il avait repris du poil de la bête et ne ressentait pratiquement plus le manque de l'imprégnation mais notre retour l'avait complètement déboussolé. Au début, il ne voulait rien à voir avec moi, ne souhaitant plus ressentir une telle douleur à nouveau mais au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en ma présence, ses sentiments réapparaissaient. Cela expliquait son comportement du début. Il avait retrouvé de l'espoir grâce à mon don qui lui avait donné des raisons de croire que je ressentais l'imprégnation également sans le savoir. Il voulait tout m'avouer quand nous nous sommes rapprochés mais il avait peur que la vérité ne me braque contre mes parents et que je me mette en danger face aux volturis. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point, vu ma réaction de ce soir. Et c'est là qu'il m'avoua son mensonge sur sa soit disant relation avec Leah. Je tombais des nues. D'un côté je lui en voulais de m'avoir menti lui aussi et que les autres aient joué le jeu, mais son besoin de protection envers moi, me parlait trop. J'éprouvais le même sentiment envers lui et je compris qu'il était obligé de se faire violence à cause du mensonge de mes parents. Une fois, ses explication terminées, il guettait ma réaction.

-Je comprendrais si tu m'en veux, mais…

-Jacob. Je comprends. Le coupais-je

-Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne me rejette pour l'histoire avec Leah. C'était horrible de devoir te mentir et encore pire de te faire croire que je pouvais en aimer une autre alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de te crier tous ce que je ressentais. Dit-il soulager

-Le fait que tu m'as menti ne me plait pas mais je comprends. N'en parlons plus. Le rassurais-je. Et maintenant ? Tentais-je

-Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de se connaître. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes imprégnés qu'on doit brûler toutes les étapes. J'ai envie que tu vives une vraie histoire d'amour et j'en ai besoin moi aussi. J'ai besoin que mon esprit garde le contrôle, je ne veux pas que ce ne soit qu'une histoire d'imprégnation. M'avouait-il

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Souriais-je, même si j'étais un peu déçue. Alors on est ami ? Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Un peu plus que ça quand même. Sourit-il en touchant ma main laissant mon don me transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Je rougis bêtement. Mais j'étais heureuse. Heureuse car pour la première fois de ma vie, on me laissait le contrôle de mes sentiments, de ma vie.

-On devrait aller se coucher car j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler. M'avouait-il en caressant ma joue.

-Hum, ça serait plus sage. Confirmais-je sentant qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour craquer.

Il se leva et je le suivi sans rien dire. On monta à l'étage et empruntions un couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Voila ta chambre. Tu peux t'installer ici et rester autant que tu veux. M'informait-il en se décalant pour que je puisse passer.

-Merci. Merci pour tout. Dis-je en entrant.

L'atmosphère était étrange, nous étions gênés car nous connaissions l'ampleur de nos sentiments réciproques mais nous avions décidé que les choses se passeraient en douceur. Il attendait sur le pas de la porte alors que je ne savais pas comment lui dire bonne nuit. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais je savais que si je le faisais, nous ne nous en arrêterions pas là. Il avança vers moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Bonne nuit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma chambre est juste à côté.

-Bonne nuit Jacob. Soufflais-je

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers sa chambre alors que je refermais la porte. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler, le pire c'est qu'il devait l'entendre. Je décidais d'aller me coucher sur le lit alors que je n'avais pas sommeil. Des milliers de choses me trottaient dans la tête. La batail avec les Volturis, ma dispute avec mes parents et puis Jacob. Le fait de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce à côté n'arrangeait pas les choses mais je m'endormis au bout de quelques heures, résistant à la tentation de le rejoindre.


End file.
